The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making
by kaybe
Summary: A twist on the next generation, Alexius Malfoy and Marissa Potter meet in their first year at Hogwarts in the year 2019, knowing nothing about each other or the history between their families. HP/OC in the world of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a fic I starting writing recently, combining my love for Malex from The OC and the Harry Potter series. This takes begins during the epilogue of the final Harry Potter book, The Deathly Hallows. Some OC characters are integrated into the Harry Potter world. I do not own any of the characters or idea created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz. Thank you for reading! And please review and let me know if you think I should keep going!

**The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

**Chapter I part i**

Marissa hugged her mother one last time. As she let go she noticed her father give a nod to a pale man with slicked back blond hair standing with an equally pale young girl, which Marissa assumed to be her daughter.

"So that's little Alexius?" Marissa overheard her Uncle Ron say to her dad.

"I guess so." Harry replied. "I'm kind of surprised to see him though. I thought the Malfoys had moved to France years back?"

"Yeah, I heard that too." Said Ron. "Surprised he moved out of his mummy and daddy's manor."

Harry shrugged. "Probably wanted to distance himself after the Final Battle."

"Coward." Ron snorted.

"Wonder why he didn't send her to Beauxbatons Academy." Said Harry.

"Well, Hogwarts is the best ain't it?" said Ron.

"True," Harry replied.

Just then Marissa's brother James came barreling toward them.

"You ready yet?" He said impatiently to his younger sister. He had agreed to at least sit with her for the beginning of the trip to Hogwarts, after some persuading from his mother. James was starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was build like their father and had his forever untidy hair black hair. Though he did not have his father's eyes, only Marissa had inherited those famous green eyes.

"I'm waiting for Summer." Marissa replied, "I already told you that. I promised it'd wait for her before getting on the train so we could sit together."

"Mummm…" James turned to his mother and wined shifting his weight from foot to foot looking as if he was fighting back been pulled onto the train.

"Mum I don't need him to sit with me, I'll be fine." Marissa reassured her mother. "I'll have Summer."

Ginny looked between her two children before surrendering. "Fine James, you can go-"And he was gone, swinging himself onto the train before she finished her sentence. "but you better check on your sister at least one!"

Looking around for Summer, Marissa noticed the pale man and his daughter again. In her brothers arrival she had forgotten about them. She had never heard the name Malfoy before and was curious since her dad and uncle seemed to know them. The pale girl suddenly looked over, her pale eyes locking with Marissa's bright green for a moment; Marissa looked away quickly realizing she had been staring.

Turning attention away from the pale girl she noticed how nervous her cousin Hugo seemed. He was tapping his hands against his legs as if he were drumming a song with a fast beat. His usual gregarious nature silenced by his nerves.

"Don't worry Hugo," Uncle Ron spoke to his son. "We'll love you no matter what house you're sorted into." He gave his son a reassuring smile.

Hugo gave his father a weak one in return.

"We'll only disown you if you're in Slytherin." Ron added making his face as serious as possible. Hugo went back to tapping his hands against his legs.

"Oh Ron, stop it!" Aunt Hermione chimed in kneeling down to her son. "We'll love you even if you're in Slytherin." She said giving her husband a pointed look.

"Ah, I was only jokin' Hermione, Hugo knows that." Ron said ruffling up his sons red hair, "Don'tcha Hugo?"

Hugo gave another weak smile. Marissa understood why he was so nervous about the sorting but for some reason she wasn't nervous at all. She wanted Gryffindor with all her heart, but unlike her cousin it didn't worry or think too much of it.

Marissa was about to say something to her cousin when she heard someone exclaim "Marissa!" She turned to see her best friend, Summer Wood, skipping towards her. The two hugged as her parents came over. Summer's father Oliver came up and shook Harry's hand. The two had played quidditch together back when they were in school.

"Hey Potter!" Oliver greeted warmly. "And the Mrs.!" he said giving Ginny a hug.

"How's the team Oliver?" Ginny smiled. The two regularly played quidditch against each other when Ginny played professionally. Since having a family she settled into a nice career of being a quidditch reporter for The Daily Prophet.

"Good, good." Oliver smiled. "But you'd already know that, reporting on all the matches. You convince her to put down the pen and come back to the pitch yet?" he added giving Harry a friendly elbow. "We could sure use a chaser like her."

Harry laughed, "You have to take it up with her." He said putting his hands up, staying out of it.

Marissa and Summer had been going to their parent's quidditch matches since before they could walk. The two girls grew up playing together on the side of the pitch and in the quidditch reporters' box. They joke they learned to fly before walk, though it was probably true in Summer's case. Both her parents play professionally.

"Oi! Marissa!" James yelled hanging out the open window of one of the train compartments. "You gona come to school or you want to wait another year?"

"Oh look at the time!" Aunt Hermione exclaimed. "He's right! On the train, all of you."

After a slew of final quick hugs and reassurances the kids got on the train.

"I got this compartment for you lot." James said as Marissa, Summer, and Hugo walked into the compartment. They all then proceeded to go to the window and wave to their parents as the engine horn sounded.

"Owl us what houses you all get in!" Uncle Ron yelled.

"Remember your going there to learn!" said Aunt Hermione.

"Make sure you go and say hi to Professor Longbottom! And don't forget to give him our love!" Ginny told her children.

"Mum!" James wined embarrassed, "You can't give a Professor love!"

"Oh you've known Neville since you were a baby. You know what I meant." Ginny replied exasperated.

"Good luck Marissa!" Harry beamed. "And James lets aim for less detentions this year huh?" he added shaking his head at his son. He really did take after his grandfather.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Dad!" James yelled with a mischievous smile as the trained started to pull out of platform 9 ¾. He patted inside pocket of his robes to feel the Marauders Map he swiped from his Dads desk.

Words of love and waves were passed as the train left. The children sitting down only after their parents were out of site. Their parents, in turn, waving until the train made the bend.

**part ii**

Alex stood by the scarlet engine with her father. She saw him nod to a dark haired man surrounded by what seemed like a large group of family. She raised her eyebrow at the action but quickly hid the expression; she didn't ask her father questions. The man that looked to be of her father's age he seemed someone un-kept with his messy hair, compared to her father at least.

"Alright Alexius," Draco began placing a hand on her shoulder, "Do us proud, remember to owl your mother, and after the sorting owl your grandfather as well. You know he is interested in the names of your fellow Slytherins."

"Yes Papa." Alex answered dutifully. "You are certain I cannot bring my broom?"

"Alexius we have been through this." Draco spoke in a slow almost stern voice. "No first year is allowed to have a personal broom." He flicked his gaze over to the man again as he said this. Alex followed his gaze and noticed a girl with green eyes staring at her. The girl then quickly looked away, Alex's facial expression unchanging.

Her father kissed her forehead. "Get on the train, Alexius; you don't want all the compartments to be taken. You never know who will have to sit with."

"Goodbye Papa." Alex said. "I promise I will send an owl."

"Good, off you go." Draco said as he gave a pat on the shoulder. Alex turned started up the stairs onto the train.

"Oh and Alexius," Draco drawled, "Do not get caught making any mischief. Just because you will be in a different country does not mean we will not hear about it."

A small smirk flashed across her face as she paused to listen to her father's words before disappearing onto the train. The key word in her warning was _caught_ and she knew it. Her father had once told her the quote 'It is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission' and she has lived by it ever since.

-kb


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next bit. Thanks to anyone reading, please let me know what you think. Oh, I think I forgot to mention in the first chapter this story begins in the year 2019. Again, I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz.

---

The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

**Chapter II part i**

Alex let the smirk linger on her face a moment more before resuming her usual stoic expression and finding an empty compartment. She settled into her seat and looked out the window observing all the people standing on the platform with no real interest. A knock on the door shifted her attention.

She turned to see a tan girl with dark brown hair opening the compartment door.

"Can I join you?" the girl asked. "Most of the compartments are full."

Alex nodded and the girl sat down opposite her.

"I'm Jodie," the girl said putting out a hand introducing herself. "Jodie Virres."

"Alexius Malfoy." Alex said shaking the girl's hand. "You can call me Alex."

"Is this your first year?" Jodie asked.

"Yes. Is it yours also?" Alex asked in return.

"Yeah." Jodie answered. "Do you think we'll get sorted first thing?"

"I 'ope so." Alex said. "It would make sense. What 'ouse do you want to be in? I am going to be in Slytherin."

Jodie smiled. "Yeah? That's where I'm hoping I'm placed too. I don't know what I would do if I went home a Hufflepuff. I think I'd disown myself." She laughed.

Alex gave a small smirk she was beginning to like this girl. "My entire family 'as been in Slytherin. It is the best 'ouse."

"Definitely." Jodie agreed. "Where are you from?" Jodie noticed her faint accent.

"France." Said Alex, "Not far from Cannes." Alex grew up in France speaking both French and English. French being used most often she had a slight accent. Spending every summer with her grandparents at the Malfoy Manor in England has helped keep her accent to a minimum; only her H's really give it away.

Jodie nodded. "Cool."

Just then a rather large boy opened the compartment door. Jodie raised a hand as a wave to him.

"I can't believe you left me with them!" he said to Jodie and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take it so I left to find a better seat, and got distracted." Jodie said with a smile to Alex.

"Eh, It's alright." The boy said leaning back into his new seat. "Looks like you found a good spot. I'm just glad I found you."

Alex inspected the boy as he sat there. He had olive skin and almost black hair that matched his eyes. His casual attitude and un-tucked shirt showed lack of attention to detail. She was unimpressed despite his size.

Realizing he hadn't introduced himself Jodie took it upon herself to do so. "Omar," she said turning to him. "This is Alex." she turned to face Alex. "Alex, Omar."

"Hey." Omar said nonchalantly still leaned back in his seat. Alex was still unimpressed. She gave him a forced smile.

"Omar wants to be in Slytherin too." Jodie said trying to get conversation started again.

Alex raised her eyebrow at this; maybe he wasn't as insignificant as she thought. This seemed to peak Omar's interest too.

"You want to be in Slytherin?" He asked sitting up straight as to give the girl a proper look for the first time. "What's your sir name?"

"Malfoy." Alex responded.

"No kiddin'!" Omar said a smile spreading across his face. "I reckon our parents were in school together then. Omar Zabini." He added extending his hand.

"Alexius Malfoy." Alex said shaking the boy's hand, which was much larger than hers.

The three settled into conversation as the train continued on toward Hogwarts.

**part ii**

Marissa sat down next to the window. Their parents were out of site and the fact that she was finally going to Hogwarts was suddenly real. Summer, who was sitting next to her, was beaming, clearly thinking the same thing.

Hugo, sitting across from Marissa was still somewhat sullen.

"Oi Hugo!" James said giving him a gentle punch in the arm. "Let up will you? It doesn't really matter where you go to them. I mean Rose didn't even get Gryffindor. So what are you so worried bout it's not like you'd be first in the family not to?"

"Yeah but she's Ravenclaw, I'm not smart enough to even join her there." Hugo retorted. Rose was Hugo's older sister; she was starting her third year.

James rolled his eyes; his cousin was depressing to even just to look at, at the moment. "Stop being so gloomy. You don't even know you won't be Gryffindor, so stop worry okay? Besides, what's the point in worrying? It's not gona change the outcome."

Hugo shrugged in defeated agreement. James shook his head; at least his sister didn't seem to be worried he thought as he watched her chatting away excitedly with Summer.

Summer looked over at James. "So when are the Gryffindor quidditch team tryouts?" she asked expectantly.

"You're not even Gryffindor yet, let alone you're a first year." James said standing up. James was a chaser on the team.

"So?" Summer said un-phased. "What kinds of test drills will you be doing? Lines? Loops? Switches?"

James shook his head. "You might not even be a Gryffindor. I'm not about to tell you what will do."

"I will to be a Gryffindor." Summer said matter-of-factly.

"Well, start asking questions once you are then." He said as a skinny looking boy with curly brown hair came stumbling into their compartment.

"Have you seen a toad?" the curly haired boy asked desperately. I've lost him!"

"You lot help him out, I got to go find Louis and Fred, they've been saving a seat for me. And Marissa tell Mum I did as she asked." James said as he slipped out the door.

Looking up the boy recognized Marissa and Hugo. "Marissa! Hugo! Have you seen Captain Oates? I can't find him anywhere!"

"Hey Seth," Marissa said. "Who's Captain Oates?"

"My toad!" Seth exclaimed. "My dad gave him to me as a gift for getting into Hogwarts! It's a tradition in my family, so he says. And I've already lost him!"

"We'll help you look." Marissa said standing up from her seat. "Hugo, you save the compartment for us?"

"What? Oh yeah sure." Hugo said not really paying attention.

"Wait so what did you just sign me up for?" Summer asked her best friend. "Crawling around and looking for a slimy toad? Have you met me?"

"Oh come on Sum," Marissa said tugging on her sleeve.

The boy looked at Summer for the first time and a huge smile spread across his face. "I don't think we've met." The boy said with interest. "I'm Sethariah Longbottom. And you are?"

"Summer Wood." She said with much less enthusiasm.

"Well, it is a pleasure." He said turning to Marissa, "Why didn't you ever tell me you had such a beautiful friend?"

If there was a picture next to the definition of not a happy camper, Summer in this moment would be it. She turned to her best friend, eyebrows raised.

Marissa had met Seth a few times growing up, their parents were old friends and whenever they would go into London they would stop by The Leaky Cauldron, a pub and inn run by Seth's mother Hannah Longbottom. Marissa wouldn't go so far to say she was friends with the boy, but they had played together on multiple occasions and he was a nice boy.

"Come on," Marissa laughed pushing Summer out the compartment, "Let's go help him find Captain Oates."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading! Here is the next bit. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy! Again, I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz.

---

The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

**Chapter 3 part i**

"Oh Seth I'm sure he'll turn up." Marissa said as she patted the dejected looking boy on the back. They had searched the whole train to no avail.

"I hope so…" Said Seth sadly. Even Summer gave the boy thoughtful look, brief as it was. The three had found Hugo and joined him in one of the small row boats that magically floated the first years to the castle.

**part ii**

After getting out of their boat, Jodie, Alex, and Omar were walking with the group of first years toward the great steps of the castle when Omar stopped abruptly. Alex looked to see him halt his step, avoiding stepping on something that moved in the dim evening light. It was a toad. Just as Omar stopped the person behind him slammed into him, clearly not looking where he was going. Omar knocked forward, fortunately having quick enough reflexes miss the toad.

"Oi! Watch your step!" Omar said vehemently whipping around to see who had walked into him.

A muscular boy almost as tall as Omar with combed over dirty blonde hair stood behind Omar equally annoyed. "Then don't stop suddenly next time." He retorted.

Standing up straighter, accentuating his height, Omar stared the boy down. "Watch where you're going next time."

"It's not my fault you stopped." The boy countered.

"Someone's toad was on the path. Didn't feel like killing something…at the moment." Omar stated coolly.

The boy was about to say something taking a step forward when he was interrupted. "Did you say a toad?!"

Both boys turned to see a skinny curly haired boy run over to them. "You said you saw a toad?"

Omar pointed at the ground by his feet. He recognized the boy from the compartment he was in at the beginning of the train ride.

"Captain Oates! How did you get here?" he said picking up the toad. "Thanks guys!" the boy beamed. "Marissa! Marissa! I found Captain Oates!" he stated excitedly walking further up in the crown of first years.

The two boys looked at each other with disdain, but the moment had been diffused by the boy and his toad.

Just then a small professor emerged at the top of the stairs. "Sonorus." He said tapping his wand to his throat, magnifying his voice. "Welcome first years! My name is Professor Flitwick and I am the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. I will take you inside to a small chamber where you will wait as I set up the proceedings for the Sorting Ceremony. While you are waiting I expect you to line up alphabetically. After I will return to escort you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your proper houses and join them at their respective tables. Follow me now please."

He turned and walked through the great doors into the entrance hall. After showing them into a small chamber he left closing the door behind him. Standing in the small chamber all the first years huddled together waiting.

"Do you think since we know where were going, we could just skip the line and go sit down at the Slytherin table now?" Jodie joked.

Omar laughed and Alex let a small smirk crack across her face. She had a feeling they were going to get along.

"I just want to officially be in Slytherin already so I can owl my Grandfather. 'E is very interested in the names of fellow Slytherins, being an alumni 'imself."

"Did you just say you actually _want_ to be in Slytherin?!" A voice exclaimed to the side of Alex. "That is _the_ worst house at Hogwarts!"

Alex turned her head slightly in the direction of the boy who had spoke. Looking him up and down her brow raised slightly as her expression did not change. Despite the lack of emotion on her face there was no doubt about the distain she felt for the boy. It was the same boy that had knocked into Omar earlier.

"Did I stutter?" Alex addressed him sharply, her expression unchanging.

"No." The boy said and then smirked "I was just stating my opinion."

Alex gave a weak thin smile that looked like more of a twitch than an actual smile. "Well that is fascinating. I tend to base my opinions off fact, but I guess that is not the case for everyone. 'Ow bout you mind your own conversation?" She then turned back to her companions not waiting for a response.

**part iii**

Marissa turned to the sound of loud voices. Well, a loud voice to be precise, the other was quite calm, though none the less commanding. She watched the pale girl coolly dismiss the boy with curiosity. Who was this girl that her father and uncle seemed to know? Or at least know her father. And had she actually said she wanted to be in Slytherin? Summer Nudged her with an elbow.

"What are you looking at?" she asked trying to follow Marissa's line of vision.

Marissa realized while lost in thought she had been staring again.

As she was about to answer Professor Flitwick walked back in. "Witches and Wizards, alphabetical order if you please!" He announced noticing how they were still mainly in mob formation. "Quickly now, everyone is waiting!"

All at once people started asked each other their sir names and a line began to form. Marissa saw Summer just automatically walk straight to the back end of the line. Slowly making her way down the line Marissa suddenly found herself face to face with the pale girl. "Sir Name?" The girl asked in a slow even tone.

"Potter." Marissa said thinking she saw the girls eyes flash in surprise for a moment. Though even right after she wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not. "And yours?"

"Malfoy." The girl answered, nodding to her left, indicating to Marissa that she was behind her in the line.

Marissa gave the girl a small smile before getting behind her in line. She couldn't remember ever having heard that name before. Maybe her brother or one of her cousins would she thought.

**part iv**

Standing in line Alex's mind was reeling. She was mad at herself for letting surprise cross her face but there were too many questions for her to dwell on it. Potter? As in The Potters? As in The Harry Potter? It didn't matter where you grew up in the wizarding world, you knew that name. Had her father gone to school with Harry Potter she wondered? Father never really talked much about his days at Hogwarts. First opportunity she got she was going to do a bit of research she told herself.

-kb


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next bit. Please let me know what you think, any and all feedback is amazing. Thanks for reading! Again, I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz.

-----

**The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

**Chapter IV part i  
**

The first years walked into the Great hall, lining up in between the teachers table and all of student house tables. Perched on a stool the old Sorting Hat laid motionless. Once all the first years entered the Great Hall the hat jumped up to life and began it's song:

Another year has come,  
And I the old must sort the new.  
In each house,  
A place I will find for you.

Whether it be Gryffindor,  
Where those bravely hold their own.  
For Hufflepuff where hard work,  
Firmly stands alone.  
Foe Ravenclaw where  
The clever always soar.  
Or Slytherin, where the ambitious  
Reap the rewards.

But before I sort you.  
Take heed and bear in mind  
Our history is the best lesson  
What binds us should out weigh  
what divides.  
Old foes are older friends  
And sometimes rivalries meet their end.

So now I've said my piece,  
Next I'll do my job  
And with that food for thought,  
Let me place you where you belong!

Professor Flitwick then called out the first name, "Lindsay Boot."

A mousey looking redheaded girl walked up to the sorting hat. Sitting down she placed the hat over her head which quickly engulfed half of her head as it was so large. A moment later the Sorting Hat bellowed "RAVENCLAW!"

The right middle table burst into cheers as the girl scurried over to the table.

Alex stopped paying attention. She was more interested in studying her surroundings. She noted the enormous enchanted ceiling before inspecting all of the professors faces. There was a particularly stern looking old woman with a tight bun and square glasses sitting in the middle Alex perceived to be someone impressive and strict. Looking down the line of faces she wondered which was the Head of Slytherin.

Not wanting to be impolite and stare she turned her attention back to the sorting. The Sorting Hat had gotten through quite a few first years. "Luke Kirke." Was the next name Professor Flitwick announced and Alex recognized the larger boy, he was the one both she and Omar had had altercations with earlier.

After a few moments the Sorting Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table on the far right cheered as he loped over to it.

The next name was called, "Sethariah Longbottom."

Alex watched the curly haired boy who had lost his frog walk over to the stool, giving one of the professors a nervous smile and a wave on his way over. Alex looked at the Professor who was waving back; he had brown hair and a very shortly trimmed beard that covered part of his weathered, kind face. He was beaming at the boy.

He sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head, covering his concerned looking face. He sat there for a very, very long time. Eventually after Alex thought maybe it wouldn't sort him at all, the Sorting Hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy gave his father a weak smile, who clapped enthusiastically, as the boy shuffled over to the cheering Hufflepuff table.

"Anna Lovegood" Was the next name called out. A willowy short haired blonde girl stepped up to the stool and was soon after placed into Ravenclaw.

Alex stopped paying attention again and then suddenly she was next.

"Alexius Malfoy." She walked forward and sat on the stool. Placing the Sorting Hat on her head it quickly fell past her eyes. She then heard a small voice in her head.

"Malfoy I see," The voice said. "I haven't met one of you in a long while. Where to place you?"

"Slytherin." Alex thought.

"Slytherin you say?" The voice said. "Want to follow in the line of your family I see? Yes, you've got the stuff, plenty of resourcefulness, leadership yes, yes, oh and ambition lots of that I see. But you've got other distinguishing characteristics too, maybe more noble? Yes, there's quite a bit of bravery in here. You could do great things in Gryffindor you know?"

"No! Slytherin." Alex thought, never having even entertained the possibility of a different house. "I am Slytherin."

"Your path does not have to be the road your forefathers laid."

"I belong in Slytherin." Alex repeated.

Alex heard the voice sigh, "Ah well, even still, the path does not have to be the same."

The next thing Alex knew, she heard "SLYTHERIN!" bellowed across the Great Hall. Placing the Sorting Hat back on the stool she strolled over to the loudly cheering Slytherin table. Pushing that conversation aside to be dissected later.

**part ii  
**

Marissa watched the pale girl, who she could now put a name to, walk away to the Slytherin table. Marissa felt her heart rate increase, now it was her turn, now she was nervous.

"Marissa Potter." She heard called and walked over. Placing the Sorting Hat onto her head her vision fell to darkness as she heard a small voice in her head. "Another Potter! Hmm now where to place you?"

"Gryffindor." Marissa thought.

"Ah yes, I see many fine qualities a Gryffindor must possess. But I see others as well; you could do well in another…"

"I want Gryffindor." Marissa thought hard.

"Mmm I see, but for yourself or to follow tradition?"

"For myself." Marissa thought firmly. "I belong in Gryffindor."

"Are you sure now? Because there is another…Well better be—"

The next thing Marissa knew she heard "GRYFFINDOR!" echo out. She smiled and walked over toward the Gryffindor table which was cheering loudly.

"Well done!" She heard her brother say as he clasped her on the back. "Mum and Dad will be thrilled."

Once at the table Marissa shook hands with many fellow Gryffindors and stopped paying attention to the sorting as the next girl went to Hufflepuff.

**part iii  
**

Alex watched the Potter girl go to Gryffindor and got lost in her thoughts. What had the Sorting Hat meant, I could do well in Gryffindor? Preposterous. And what was this about a different path? Not the same as her forefathers? Again what was it even talking about? She mulled over these thoughts and questions.

Alex shook her head, as if trying to dislodge her thoughts. Looking up she realized she must have been lost in thought for quite some time as more than half of the remaining line had disappeared off to their proper tables. Jodie was coming up in the line, she hoped she was in Slytherin as well, Alex felt she could potentially be a great ally.

After watching a boy and girl go to Ravenclaw followed by another boy go to Hufflepuff Jodie's name was called.

"Jodeen Virres," Jodie stepped forward and within minutes was joining Alex at the Slytherin table, giving Alex a cocky grin as she sat down next to her on the bench.

**part iv  
**

Marissa watched a tan, dark haired girl give the pale girl, Malfoy, a smile and sit down next to her at the Slytherin table. So they got the House they had wanted, Marissa thought she should feel happy for them, but she just didn't understand how they would want and be so happy about Slytherin. Marissa's attention was brought back to the sorting as she heard "Hugo Weasley" called.

For a moment Marissa thought it was going to be another long wait, as it had been with Seth but after a few minutes she heard the Sorting Hat call out "GRYFFINDOR!" and saw a very relieved Hugo dash over to the table to be received with cheers from the table and congratulations from all his Gryffindor cousins (which there were quite a few of.)

Marissa sat attention focused as her best friend Summer was up next. "Summer Wood" was announced and Summer sat on the stool.

The Sorting Hat barely touched the top of her head before it was bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Summer beamed as she made her way over to the cheering Gryffindor table and taking a seat on the bench next to Marissa. Marissa gave her a tight hug and the two girls squealed as they now knew they would get to be housemates for the next seven years.

**part v  
**

Alex looked over when she heard high pitch squeals, the Potter girl was hugging her shorter friend, the two were making an unnatural high pitch noise bouncing in their seats. Jodie elbowed her in the ribs lightly to get her attention.

"Omar's up." Jodie stated simply. And sure enough, Omar, the last first year was making his way over to the stool as his name was called out.

A few moments later Omar was walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Jodeen?" Omar smirked sitting down on the bench across from Jodie and Alex.

"If I ever hear you say that name again, I will curse you." Jodie retorted pointing her spoon at him as if it were a wand. The smirk slipped off his face.

Just then they all heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see the old stern looking woman Alex had noted earlier standing up.

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am your Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Congratulations to all the first years that have now found a new home while here at Hogwarts. Let me briefly introduce the heads of the Houses and then we shall begin the feast!" She stated in a clear crisp voice.

Alex had made the correct assumption; this woman was definitely not someone to cross.

"First we Deputy Headmaster Professor Flitwick," she started as the small man that led them into the castle stood up on his chair and smiled. "He is the Head of Ravenclaw as well as the Charms Master."

"Next we have Professor Nicodemus Nodweller; he is the Head of Hufflepuff and the Transfiguration Master." A slim man with brown hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail stood up and smiled giving a curt wave.

Professor McGonagall's face softened a bit as she introduced the next house head. "Professor Neville Longbottom," she said as Alex saw the professor that had beamed at the curly haired boy earlier stand up. "He is the Head of Gryffindor and the Herbology Master.

"And last but certainly not least, we have Professor Steltella Saar, she is the Head of Slytherin and the Potions Master." A woman with dark brown hair and dull gray eyes looked upon the students and gave a polite nod.

"Now with the formalities over, I must remind you upon Mr. Filch request that all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are forbidden on school grounds. Now let the feast begin!" Right as she finished speaking all the tables were covered in a bounty of food.

Jodie who still had her spoon pointed threateningly at Omar stabbed the nearest bowl of mashed sweet potatoes to emphasize her point before scooping the contents onto her plate with a smirk on her face.

Alex saw a dark red headed boy and light brown haired girl at the Gryffindor table high five as Professor McGonagall mentioned the joke products before turning to focus on the feast in front of her. 

-kb


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next bit. Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be great. Let me know if you want me to keep going or not. Again, I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz.

-----

**The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

**Chapter V part i**

Alex walked with Jodie and Omar in the front of the pack of Slytherin first years following their prefect. Following him down the stone stairs into the dungeons and through dark passages going further and further underneath the school the prefect, a larger dark haired sixth year, suddenly stopped by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. Turning toward the first years he began to speak. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory. To enter you must say the correct password, which changes regularly. The password now for you all to remember is _dragon's blood_." And as he said the password a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

Alex looked around taking the room in, they were common room. The room was long and low and they were obviously underground. Alex would have guessed they were under the lake by slight greenish glow the lamps hanging from chains from the ceiling emitted. The room had rough stone walls and ceiling. There was a huge elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead on the opposite wall. All around the fire there were high-backed chairs.

The prefect pointed the girls to one door, the girls' dormitory, before leading the boys through another door leading to the boys' dormitory. Alex and Jodie, followed by the three other first year girls went through the stone door into a long narrow dimly lit hallway with seven different doors spread out down it. Walking past the first door Alex noticed it had 2013 carved onto it; each door was a different year's room Alex deduced. Coming across the second door she saw it had their year, 2019, carved into it and pushed open the door. The room, like every other room in the dormitory, was shaped long and low. In the room there were five four-poster beds that almost scraped the ceiling, each hung with dark green velvet curtains.

Walking into the room Alex saw that their trunks had already been brought up, hers sitting in front of the far bed on the right. As she walked over to her bed she saw Jodie dive onto the bed next to hers.

"Excellent! Were next to each other." Jodie said as she sprawled out on her bed, folding her arms behind her head.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

"So what're your names?" Jodie asked sitting up on her head looking toward their three other dorm mates. "I'm Jodie Virres and that's Alexius Malfoy." Alex gave a slight nod as Jodie introduced her.

"Reegan Ryota." Said the tall dark haired girl with just as dark blue eyes. She had the middle bed, on the other side of Jodie. "It's a pleasure to meet the rest of Slytherin." She added with a killer smile.

"I'm Sorcha Avadee," the girl with the bed to the left of Reegan's said. She was a smaller girl with light reddish brown hair and when she smiled she reminded Alex of a small fox.

"Dextra Warrington." Said the girl with the bed on the far left. She was a thick set girl with lots of dull brown hair. She didn't look like the happy type, but gave them a smile none the less.

After a bit of small talk Alex and Jodie went back to talking amongst themselves as they got ready for bed.

"Mate, I cannot tell you how happy I am that Dextra is not on the other side of me. She seems a tad intense." Jodie said quietly.

"Yes, I am just 'appy that I am on the end." Alex said.

"Ugh yeah, I would be too." Jodie agreed. "Though I don't think I'll mind being next to Reegan." She added with a small grin looking over. The girl was looking at herself through an ornate mirror brushing her hair.

**part ii**

Marissa along with the rest of the Gryffindor first years followed their prefect out the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Walking next to Summer, Marissa thought out loud.

"I swear she looks familiar." Marissa said about the fifth year Gryffindor prefect.

"She's not another friend of the family's kid is she?" Summer asked.

"No, I don't think that's it." Marissa said straining her memory.

The prefect twice led them through hidden doorways and upstairs.

"She's not cousin you forgot about?" Summer joked; Marissa had a lot of cousins.

"Ha-ha." Marissa rolled her eyes at her friend. "No, were not related."

Climbing more and more stairs Marissa began to wonder where the prefect was taking them as she continued to lead them down a corridor when the girl stopped suddenly. They were stopped in front of a large portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked.

"_Phoenix feather_." The prefect said and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Marissa followed Summer and the prefect through and found herself in the Gryffindor common room. It was a round cozy room full of comfy looking armchairs mostly placed around a grand fireplace.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. The only way to get in is with the password, which changes regularly. Phoenix feather is the current one and I suggest you memorize it now. I would also suggest heading to your dormitories now and getting settled."

The prefect directed the boys through one door to their dormitory before showing the girls through another.

"Your dormitory is at the top of the stairs." The prefect instructed holding the door for the first years to walk by. They walked up a spiral staircase to find a round room; clearly they were in one of the towers. There were five four poster beds hung with deep red velvet curtains in the room and each already had a trunk at the end of it.

Marissa sat down on her bed smiling to see Summer had a bed next to her. The three other girls in their year also found their beds.

"What are all your names?" Marissa asked wanting to get to know the girls. "I'm Marissa Potter."

"And I'm Summer Wood." Summer interjected giving a small wave and a smile.

"Is your father _the_ Harry Potter?" Said the girl who had the bed on the other side of Marissa.

"Yes." Said Marissa, she was use to that question by now.

"That's so cool!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Edith Edgerton." She said realizing she hadn't introduced herself first. She had chestnut brown hair and tawny gray eyes. "But everyone calls me Edie."

"I'm Quin Jacoby." Said the girl whose bed was on the other side of the door. She was a short girl who had shorter very dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She gave a quick almost goofy smile before taking out a guitar case and checking to see if it had arrived safely. Marissa guessed she was from a muggle family when Edie had asked about her father, she saw Quin give a puzzled look as if she didn't recognize the name.

"And, I'm Cait Finnigan," a fit sandy haired girl said. She had the bed in between Quin and Summer. "Did you say your last name was Wood?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Summer replied.

"Wood as in Oliver and Alicia Wood?" Cait said excitedly. "My dad is the biggest fan of your parents, he always goes on and on 'bout how he was in house same time as them." She then went slightly pink, "I'm sorry that was a bit rude, I just hear about your parents and quidditch statistics all the time from me dad. He's a huge Puddlemere United fan."

"Don't worry about," Summer said brushing it off as if it happened all the time. "Are you a big fan of quidditch?" she added eagerly. The two girls diving into a quidditch discussion.

A few moments later after conversation had died down Marissa turned to Summer

. "Oh! I remember!" Marissa exclaimed. "I think she's one my cousin Fred's ex-girlfriends."

Marissa looked up surprised at Summer's quietness, the girl was never quiet, she even talked in her sleep. Summer eyes were wide as she was looking past Marissa whose back was toward the door.

"Ah good, I see you've all settled in." the prefect said curtly. "Well, just wanted to check in." she added before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"AWKWARD!" Summer mouthed dramatically to Marissa as the girl walked out. Once she heard the girls steps fade she added in her usual loud volume, "I'd guess a recent ex by that reaction…"

"Yeah…she visited in the beginning of the summer I'm pretty sure…" Marissa responded. "And WHY didn't you tell me she was right there?!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were going to have your Aha moment right as she walked in!" Summer said exasperatedly. "That was pretty hilarious though," she laughed.

Marissa rolled her eyes at her friend, lying back on her bed she let out a sigh.

"Just don't get caught breaking any rules by her," Summer continued to laugh, "Somehow I don't quite think she'll be so forgiving…"

"Yeah, thanks for that sound advice Sum…" Marissa replied. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six. Thanks for the feedback! Keep it coming! It is definitely motivation to keep writing. Let me know what you think. Again, I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz.

* * *

**  
The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making  
**

**Chapter VI part i  
**

Alex was walking down the corridor with Jodie and Omar. It was the first day of classes and they had just finished their first class, Charms with Professor Flitwick.

"So what's next?" Jodie asked seeing that Alex had pulled out her schedule.

"Transfigurations." Alex replied examining her schedule.

"I just hope it's more interesting than Charms." Omar stated. "Flitwick's voice gets kind of annoying after a while."

"I didn't mind the class." Alex said nonchalantly as she continued to look at the paper in front of her. In fact she had found Charms quite interesting.

Omar shrugged. "Eh, it doesn't seem that exciting. Transfiguration on the other hand, how cool would it be to be able to change into an animal?"

"Do you know how hard that is?" retorted Jodie, "I mean it would be bloody brilliant to be able to, but come on Omar, that would take years."

"So what?" Omar shrugged again. "What do you think you'd transform into? I'd like to think I would be like a jaguar."

"You wish." Jodie laughed. "I'd totally be a—"

Alex cut her off. "Transfigurations is with Gryffindor…"

"What?!" Jodie exclaimed, "Ugh. Not that lot."

Reaching the classroom they entered, noticing that no one was sitting down. Professor Nodweller was standing next to his desk with his hands folded in front of him. He looked younger, if only in comparison to some of the other professors. He was around the same age as Professor Longbottom, though less weathered looking, and less kind.

"You may sit down if you like, but I will be moving you once class begins so the choice is yours." He stated plainly.

Jodie just gave Alex a look, raising her eyebrows. Looking around Alex noticed most of the Gryffindors standing along the other side of the room. She saw the Potter girl give her a smile when their eyes momentarily met. Alex maintained her usual stoic face and observed the rest of the room.

The boy she already disliked from before they were even sorted was also there, standing by the girl. Looking away from the Gryffindors Alex noted that the room was set up into five rows of tables, each row consisting of two tables with a small aisle in between. Each table only had two chairs at it.

Just then she heard a faint chime of a clock from somewhere. Professor Nodweller undid his hands bringing them to his sides before clasping them back together.

"Alright class," He began looking around the room. "I am going to place you into a seat, it will not change. Some professors assign seats to promote school unity amongst the different houses, I just find it easier to learn your name and call on you."

Taking out a piece of parchment he began to read from it.

"Avadee, Sorcha." He stated flicking his wand which pulled out the first chair. Sorcha went and sat down at it.

"Dezso, Fallon." He said next, waving his hand and pulling out the next chair before continuing across the row to the next table, then following suit with the next row.

Alex watched a brown haired Slytherin boy sit. So its alphabetical, Alex thought to herself, looks like she'll be partnered up with the smiley Potter girl. She watched number of Gryffindors as well as another Slytherin be seated.

"Kirke, Luke."

She watched the arrogant boy sit down in the first seat in the third row before hearing her own name called.

"Malfoy, Alexius." The chair next to Luke slid out.

Alex let out a silent groan before walking over to the table. Not caring to hide her disdain for the boy she noticed the dirty look he was giving her. The feeling was mutual. This was going to be a long class Alex thought as she took her seat.

"Potter, Marissa." Alex watched the dirty blonde haired girl sit down at the table next to her. One person off, and she could have been partners with the smiling girl, compared to who she was stuck with now that didn't seem like such a bad alternative, even if she was a Gryffindor. Looking back over at Luke she noticed he was starting at Marissa, apparently he was thinking the same thing.

By the time Professor Nodweller had started actually teaching, Jodie was sitting next to Adrian Uorsen, a black haired heavy browed Slytherin boy and Omar was sitting directly behind her next to Summer Wood in the final row. 

"Oh my god!" Jodie breathed dramatically. "I didn't think that girl would ever shut up!"

Transfigurations had just ended and they were walking in the corridor.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"The girl behind me! What was her name mate?" She asked Omar.

"Summer Wood." Omar said unenthusiastically. "Why are you complaining? You don't have to sit next to her."

"Oh trust me; she was just as obnoxious from where I was sitting." Jodie stated. "I almost wish I could switch seats with you Alex, she's that annoying."

Alex scoffed. "And sit next to that moron Luke? I'd trade with you any day. I 'onestly don't know 'ow I am going to get through that class without killing 'im by the end of the year."

"Well there might be two Gryffindor deaths in transfiguration class before exams…" Jodie grumbled as they walked into the dungeons and down to their next class, Potions.

Alex sat down at a table with a small cauldron on it, followed by Jodie. Omar just looked at them.

"Why are you sitting so far toward the front of the room?" He asked. They were sitting at the table on the far right in the front.

"It's our head of house; you really think she's going to call out on you to see what you haven't read?" Jodie asked taking out her Magical Drafts and Potions book.

Omar shrugged before looking up and seeing Fallon Dezso waving him back toward the back of the class. "I'll see you guys after class." He added before walking off to join Fallon and the rest of the Slytherin boys in the back.

"So who's this class with?" Jodie wondered out loud as a group of girls with yellow and black stripped ties walked into the room. They looked relieved to have found the room. "Never mind," Jodie sighed. Clearly they had this class with Hufflepuff.

Just then Professor Saar briskly walked in from a back storage room. She had dark brown hair and dull gray eyes that matched the one gray streak in her hair which was currently pulled back into a simple braid.

Watching Professor Saar survey the room Alex followed her line of vision to the empty seat at the front middle table to the left of her.

"I see one of your housemates has decided they already know all they need to about potions." She said in a firm voice. Alex noticed a few of the Hufflepuffs cringe slightly, clearly unhappy to have already started off on the professor's bad side.

"Well let me assure you, if you think you can just sit in this class, go through the motions, and do well you are mistaken. The slightest miss-measurement, imprecise cuts of ingredients, one extra stir, can alter an energy draught into a coma inducing incantation." She said.

She opened her mouth to speak again as the curly brown haired boy who had lost his frog the first night stumbled into the room. "Is this Potions?" he asked frantically. He looked slightly disheveled and his tie was no longer tucked into his robes.

Professor Saar looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm so sorry, I got lost, and then Peeves the poltergeist chased me down into one of the dungeons…I couldn't find my way out." He looked terrified and as if he might cry.

"Well, I am glad to see you decided you could use some more knowledge about potions after all." She said in an unyielding voice, ignoring his excuses. "What is your name?"

"Sethariah Longbottom, Professor." He said his voice wavering as he spoke.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for your tardiness Mr. Longbottom. Do not make it a habit." She said. He stood in the doorway, white as a ghost. "Take your seat now, before I count you absent."

He hurried into the open seat next to a light brown haired Hufflepuff boy with a bowl cut.

Alex heard some snickering from the back of the room. She realized the Slytherin boys had sat in the back to force the Hufflepuff students to have to sit closer to the front, and so that they could watch them squirm in front of Professor Saar.

"As I was about to say," She began giving Seth a pointed look. "Some professors have been assigning seats to promote school unity. While I respect this, I believe you should have the capability to decide what kind of character you want to associate yourself with."

"Yes!" Jodie whispered under her breath to Alex. "Finally, we get to sit with who we want." Professor Saar looked over and gave Alex and Jodie an approving look, well that's what Alex would call it, Professor Saar's face didn't actually change much, but she recognized the approval none the less. This class was going to go far more smoothly than Transfigurations had.

**part ii**

The morning had been almost painful. Their first class had been History of Magic, and if it had been any more boring, Summer swore she would have died. They were now on their way to their second class, Transfigurations.

"I bet he bored himself to death." Summer said, she had been ranting since they got out of class. "He was probably thinking of one of his lectures, and the sheer boringness of it killed him."

Professor Binns, who taught History of Magic, was a ghost.

"What's next?" Hugo asked walking along with Marissa and Summer.

"Transfigurations with Nodweller." Marissa answered looking at her schedule.

"My dad was telling me McGonagall use to teach that. Imagine how hard of a teacher she must have been?" He said.

"She still teaches an advanced 7th year class." Marissa said, "Your mum was telling me about it." Aunt Hermione was still in touch with Professor McGonagall.

"She would know that." Hugo laughed shaking his head; his mother had been the brightest witch in her class. "Dad said she was wicked hard, Mum just said she was fair, but I think I believe my Dad in this case."

"So what house do we have Transfigurations with?" Summer asked.

"Slytherin…" Marissa said reading it off her schedule.

"UGH! Slytherin?!" Someone said from behind Marissa making her jump slightly.

"I don't understand why we have to take classes with other houses, Slytherin in particular." Luke said, Marissa hadn't even noticed him walking right behind her.

"Cause it isn't called Gryffindor School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Marissa responded causing Summer to laugh.

"Whatever, some houses are still better than others." Luke said.

"Relax, I was just kidding around." Marissa said.

"I know." Luke said, "But I just get so annoyed seeing some houses thinking they're so great, when, just looking at history you know that's not the case!"

They walked into the classroom and didn't see anyone in it; they must be the first ones there. Summer sat down in a seat at one of the tables followed by Marissa. A group of Gryffindors followed them in and Hugo gladly found an open seat next to a fellow Gryffindor Galen Thomas, not wanting to sit next to Luke.

After a few moments Marissa noticed a small lizard crawling around the teacher's desk, it was a newt she thought. As about half the seats filled up Marissa watched the newt jump off the side of the desk turning into a man midair. Summer gasped audibly. It was professor Nodweller, he was an animagus, he could turn himself into a specific animal at will.

"I will be assigning seats, so sitting now is only futile." He said plainly. Everyone stood up.

"I wonder how he's going to assign seating." Summer said to Marissa. "I hope we still get to sit next to each other."

"Or at least by each other," Marissa added.

Just then Marissa saw Alexius Malfoy and the boy and girl she was usually with walk in. Marissa was glad she could finally put a name to the mysterious looking girl. She gave her a smile, surprised to see the stoic looking girl not smile back, though she could have sworn her pale blue eyes lingered on her for the smallest moment.

Professor Nodweller began talking and assigning seats.

"Ugh, alphabetical." Summer whispered to Marissa. "We're not even going to be near each other." She said sadly.

Marissa watched Alexius take a seat next to Luke, and the extreme look of disgust they gave each other. Luke with his face all contorted as Alex sat down, Alex much subtler than Luke, with the faintest crease in her brow and narrowing of the eyes. Their feelings were obvious.

Hearing her name next, Marissa sat down at the table next to the two adversaries joined by a Slytherin boy named Roald Rosier. He had an oval shaped face and tidy brown hair. She let out a sigh, looking back over at Alexius and her impassive face, which was focused on Professor Nodweller's lecture.

Throughout the lecture Marissa kept catching herself looking over at Alexius and couldn't figure out why.

-kb


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter seven. Please let me know what you think. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! Again, I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz.

* * *

**The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making  
**

**Chapter VII part i  
**

The next morning after breakfast Alex, Jodie, and Omar walked across the grounds toward the green houses. Their first class of the day was Herbology.

Walking into the green house they were greeted by Professor Longbottom. Seeing close up for the first time Alex noticed the scars etched into his face and how his short beard covered an old long scar that went along the left side of his jaw. Despite how weathered his face looked, even with the scar nicked part of his right eyebrow, there was a kindness to him, in his eyes.

Alex looked up, and directly across from her was Marissa Potter. They had Herbology with Gryffindor.

Once everyone arrived Professor Longbottom began to speak.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Neville Longbottom and welcome the Herbology year one!" he said with a smile.

"Right, so I believe it is good to get to know other people in your year, not just your own house." Professor Longbottom said. "You never know who you might meet." He gave a smile; his wife was a former Hufflepuff.

"Alright let's see, alphabetical is too boring, besides you probably already get that in your other classes…random it is!" he looked pleased with himself giving the class a smile.

"Right so, when I call you and your partner for the year's name you will sit together at a station." He explained.

The green house was a long and narrow space. There were two very long tables in the middle of the green house with a wide isle in between the two. At each table there were stations of plants and empty pots already set up with two chairs at each one.

"Avadee, Sorcha." Professor Longbottom began before pausing for a moment to choose the next name. "Jacoby, Quin. You two will have the first station."

He began pairing off the students from different houses together randomly. Alex was relieved to not be partnered with Luke again; she might actually have killed him if she had to be partnered with him in two classes.

"Malfoy, Alexius." Professor Longbottom said before pausing for a moment. Alex saw a small amused smile spread across his bearded face before spoke again. "Potter, Marissa." Alex sat down at the next open station, Marissa taking the seat next to her. Alex didn't understand the look Professor Longbottom had made as he called out the two of them being a pair; it was as if he were chuckling at an old joke.

Marissa gave Alex a smile which she gave a small nod in return.

By the time Professor Longbottom had gone through the entire roster Jodie was paired with Summer and Omar was paired with Tabor Jacoby. Both pairs were at the table across from Alex's, though they were not seated near each other. Also Hugo had been paired with Roald Rosier and Luke had been paired with Cain Gizmots, a larger blonde Slytherin.

"So today you are going to be learning about the Octa Intricle. It's a useful bugger of a plant. Once it's matured its tentacles can be harvested as anti-venom to most snakes and other small venomous creatures." Professor Longbottom explained.

Alex and Marissa looked down at the smaller pot and noticed the small wriggling plant potted in it. Alex looked over at Jodie and saw her attempting to prod it with her wand.

"Ah, Ms. Virres, I would advise against that." Professor Longbottom warned. "It may look cute and innocent but those waving tentacles upon any kind of contact will become rigid and stick into whatever has touched it. It's like a porcupine quill and a nasty wasp sting all in one go."

Jodie quickly retreated with her wand, everyone in the class looking more wary of the small plant in front of them.

"Now today we will just be learning about these fascinating plants and prepping the pots we will be transferring them into next class." He stated.

After listening to Professor Longbottom lecture for a half hour, all the students began to follow the lab procedures and set up the new plant. The plant was like a picky rock star wanting specific items in its dressing room.

"So do you want to peel the roots or mash the beetles?" Marissa asked cheerily.

"Whichever you would prefer." Alex stated looking over the prep list for the soil.

"Okay, you sure?" Marissa asked. When Alex nodded she continued. "Okay, well then I guess I'll peel the roots."

Alex gave another nod before opening the container of dead beetles and laying out the mortar and pestle. The two were quiet for a few minutes working on their separate tasks. Inspecting the plant, Alex noticed one of the violet and green tentacles would occasionally meander toward her or Marissa's hands on the table.

"So what's your favorite class so far?" Marissa asked breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, not expecting a question.

"What's your favorite class so far?" Marissa repeated with a smile. "So far I would say mine is Transfigurations, but I'm really looking forward to charms."

Pausing for a moment to think Alex responded "I would 'ave to say Charms so far." Thinking the material of transfigurations was interesting, but sitting next to Luke took away any enthusiasm about the class.

"I can't wait for our first class. I don't have it until last block today though." Marissa continued. "Where are you from? I hope you don't mind me asking, but I just noticed you have a slight accent."

"France." Alex answered simply.

"Oh, I knew it!" Marissa said. "My aunt is from France, I've gone there quite a lot on family trips. Where in France are you from?"

"Not far from Cannes." Alex answered. Wow this girl asked a lot of questions Alex thought to herself as Marissa continued to chat away and ask Alex about herself.

Alex was amazed at how even with her answering questions as short as possible, the girl always told her about herself after Alex finished answering, as if Alex has asked her the question in return. Alex was trying to be polite, but was getting annoyed, she didn't know this girl.

About twenty minutes and twenty questions later Alex couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to do her work and get the lab done. She dropped the pestle and turned to face Marissa.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Alex asked.

Marissa looked taken aback; quiet for the first time since they started working on the lab. "I um, was just being friendly. Since we're going to be partners all year and all. I figured we should get to know each other." She gave a small smile.

"Well don't." Alex said coolly, giving up on being polite.

Again, Marissa looked taken aback. "Oh, okay, did I say something to offend you?" she asked her brow furrowed.

"No." Alex said simply. "You just ask too many questions."

Marissa just gaped at the even faced girl sitting next to her. "Wow. You're a bit rude aren't you?"

"Another question." Alex observed before adding. "And rudeness was not my intention. I just rather focus on the work."

"Well then I won't bother you again." Marissa said curtly before turning back to her work.

The two girls sat in awkward silence for the remainder of the class. Every now and then in the awkward silence Alex would notice a wandering tentacle reaching toward Marissa's hand. Alex would bat it away with her wand since the other girl didn't seem to be paying attention. Earning a surprised and slight scowl of a look from Marissa each time.

After finishing their lab Alex cleaned up her area thankful class was ending. The Potter girl seemed nice, but asked too many questions.

As she picked up her books she heard Professor Longbottom call out "And don't forget your dragon hide gloves next class! We'll be moving the Octa Intricle into their new homes!"

Alex exited the green house and waited for Jodie and Omar to catch up.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Summer Wood." Jodie complained as she, Alex, and Omar walked into the castle. "It was bad enough hearing her chatter all the way through transfigurations, but now I have to be partners with her in Herbology too? She never shuts up! This is rubbish. I'm going to go insane before the end of the term!"

"At least she just talks and doesn't expect you to participate." Alex countered. "That Potter girl just kept asking me questions the entire class, I felt like I was being integrated."

"Yeah, well the kid I was paired with, Tabor seems like a nice enough guy, but he's from a muggle family! He doesn't know anything about the wizarding world. I felt like I was talking to a toddler half the time. He was fascinated by everything." Said Omar.

The three friends continued to grumble about their partners as they walked the rest of the way to their next class.

Alex walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom followed closely by Jodie and Omar.

Walking into the room Alex noticed it was a larger classroom with a small stone staircase at the front of it which led to a small curved landing and then a doorway which Alex assumed was to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's office.

Having had to walk all the way from the green houses most of the other house had arrived before them. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff.

Jodie took a seat at one of the empty tables followed by Alex. Omar sat with Fallon at the table directly behind them.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Alex looked up to see the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor standing at the top of the landing staring down at the students with his hands behind his back.

The professor was a tall lean man with fair skin that matched his almost white blonde hair. Maybe it was these features that made his eyes seem so harsh; his nearly black eyes stood out so fiercely against his pale pallet of a face it were as if being watched by a hawk sitting there in class.

He began to speak once the class had all settled into their seats. "My name is Professor Aleron Alta." He said as he began walking down the stone stairs. "This is Defense Against the Dark Arts year one. Let us begin."

Making his way to the bottom of the stairs he turned to scrawl a defense spell on the board with his wand.

"Wow he just gets straight to business huh?" Jodie whispered to Alex.

"What is your name?" Professor Alta said turned on his heel as Jodie whispered.

Realizing he was speaking to her, Jodie gave Alex a quick look of surprise before answering. "Jodie Virres, Sir."

"Well, Ms. Virres, how about we find you a seat that better suits you?" He stated looking at her sharply before moving his eyes around the room as if looking for something.

Before Jodie could say a word he spoke again, "Ah yes, this will do fine." He stood in front of a table on the other half of the room by the front. Sitting at it Alex recognized Sethariah Longbottom sitting next to another Hufflepuff boy.

"You," Professor Alta said tapping the table in front of the other boy with his wand. "What is your name?"

"Micah Hopkins, Sir." The boy said looking slightly terrified as he had no idea why the professor was calling him out.

"Mr. Hopkins, please switch seats with Ms. Virres." Both Jodie and Micah looked shocked. "Now." Professor Alta added.

Jodie gave Alex an incredulous look before getting up and going over to sit next to Sethariah. The brown haired boy, Micah, walked over sitting down next to Alex.

Every student was absolutely silent for the rest of class.

"How did he even hear me?!" Jodie exclaimed later as they were walking down the corridor toward their last class of the day. "I barely said it!"

"I do not know." Alex said.

"I mean the guy looks like a hawk; I didn't think he had the hearing of one!" She continued to cry out.

"I don't know mate, maybe you said it louder than you thought?" Omar added.

"He hates me!" Jodie sighed. "I'm going to fail Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well that would be a shocker." They heard a voice from behind them interject. All three Slytherins turned around to see Luke Kirke standing there with another Gryffindor. "A Slytherin fail Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He laughed.

"Butting into other people conversations again are we?" Alex retorted in a calm and cold voice.

"Yeah bug off, Luke." Jodie added.

"It's a free hallway; I don't see a Slytherin sign. I can stand wherever I want." Luke sneered.

Jodie rolled her eyes, and Alex just looked at Luke as if he could not be any more dim. Alex noticed how Omar stood silently to her other side, tense.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late." Alex said

"Oh yeah, walk away. Like the cowards you and your entire house are." Luke leered from behind them.

Alex turned on point. "What is your problem?" she asked still calm, though her blood was starting to boil. As she spoke she instinctive wrapped her fingers around her wand in her pocket, the one thing she was not, was a coward.

"You and all you Slytherins. You shouldn't be here. Your house should have been dissolved after The Final Battle. You're all traitors to the wizarding world." He spat in a righteous tone.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Yeah is that so? Because you were there at The Final Battle? I didn't realize you were so old you were around back then, fighting the good fight. Though I guess that answers the question of just 'ow many years you 'ave 'ad to be 'eld back."

Luke just looked at her, slightly taken aback, and furious.

"We've got class," Alex said to Jodie and Omar before turning around and heading off toward class, not waiting for a response.

Alex heard Luke start to yell again when he heard another voice. "Luke!" Alex glanced back to see Marissa grab Luke's shoulder quieting him. How long had she been standing there?

Letting her eyes linger for a moment Alex turned back and entered her next class.

Sitting in class Jodie and Alex were whispering back and forth. They had History of Magic with Professor Binns, the only professor who was a ghost.

"I'm just glad this old bat lets us sit where we want." Jodie whispered as Professor Binns lectured in a monotone voice.

"Yes," Alex agreed. "I was getting quite tired of 'aving no say in whom I sat next to."

"And blimey mate, that was brilliant in the hall, telling off Luke like that." Jodie added. "I'm so sick of him just running his bloody mouth all the time."

" 'E does not even know what 'e is talking about most of the time." Alex said. "You would think 'e was living right after The Final Battle 'appened. There is longer a war going on. Everyone 'ere is clearly on the winning side."

"Yeah." Jodie agreed. "Shame one of his parents couldn't have been one of the casualties though. Make school a lot more enjoyable."

Alex gave Jodie a small smirk before adding to her notes. 

-kb


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter eight. Please review and let me know what you think! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. Yay I am up to 100 hits! :) Thanks for reading! Again, I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz.

* * *

**The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

**Chapter VIII part i**

"Do you know what today is?!" Summer squealed excitedly jumping on Marissa's bed.

Marissa grumbled before turning over. Summer didn't wait for her to answer.

"Broom lessons are today!" She continued enthusiastically.

"Summer," Marissa stated sitting up and looking at her friend. "You already know how to ride a broom, I know we joke about it but I'm pretty sure you actually did start flying before walking."

"I know," Summer dismissed her friends comment. "But it means I at least get to fly! I haven't gone this long without getting on a broom in…" she paused trying to think, "ever!"

Marissa shook her head at her friend. "Well we might as well head to breakfast, now that I'm up."

-

Seeing her brother already at the table, Marissa sat down next to James. Summer joining her immediately started questioning James about quidditch.

"Quidditch tryouts." Summer stated staring James down. "When are they?"

"You haven't even had your broom flying lesson yet." James said tiredly.

"Flying lessons? Really?" Summer said as if insulted. "You said to ask questions once I was in Gryffindor. I'm in Gryffindor. When are tryouts?"

James gave his sister a slightly irritated look. It was way too early to be dealing with this in James head. He was anything but a morning person.

"Go ask the captain." James said dismissively as he reached for a cup of coffee.

Summers eyes grew wide. "The captain?!" She said excitedly, "Who?"

"Liam Ridder." James nodded his head further down the table to a fit dirty blonde 6th year.

Summer looked over at the boy like a hungry predator that had just found its prey. She got up quickly and went over to question him.

James watched Summer begin to question Liam and turned to his little sister. "Is she always like that?" he asked sleepily.

"About quidditch? Yes." Marissa laughed. "Have you met her?"

"Yeah yeah," James mumbled. "She's just a bit intense for this early in the morning."

"Anything this early in the morning is too intense for you." Marissa pointed out.

"Yeah yeah," James repeated. "Have you owled Mum and Dad yet?"

"Not yet," Marissa admitted grabbing some toast. "I figured I'd wait till the end of the week, so there would be more to say."

"Good idea." James said as he took another bite of his sausage. "Tell 'em I 'ay 'i." he added mid-chew.

"You're disgusting." She said looking at her brother stuff more food into his mouth. "And yeah, I'll tell them you say hi. Can I tell them you've officially gone the first week of school with no detentions?"

James just gave Marissa a mischievous grin before taking another bite.

Marissa laughed at her big brother. "Ok, never mind."

Summer walked back over with a satisfied smile on her face. Looking over at Liam, the captain, Marissa noticed he looked a bit frazzled.

"Tryouts are next week." She smiled sitting down next to Marissa and taking a piece of toast off her friend's plate.

-

**part ii**

"That girl is bloody mad." Jodie said giving her hand a shake. It was red and slightly swollen. She was walking with Alex and Omar up toward the castle. They had just finished Herbology and were headed to their next class.

"You two were bickering before you even started the lab." Alex said.

"Yeah! Because she's bloody mad." Jodie reiterated. "At first she refused to touch the octa intricle, then she refused to let me because she thought I was going to drop it on her. And then she dropped it! She dropped the ruddy plant on my hand!" Lifting her hand up as she said this to show the boiled over white spots the tentacles had hit and the surrounding red puffy areas.

"Yeah mate, she is crazy." Omar agreed. "She so annoying in Transfigurations."

"Oh, don't talk." Jodie replied. "I have to hear Summer Wood all through Transfigurations chatting away behind me _and _then be her partner in Herbology where she tries to kill me."

"What is wrong with these Gryffindor girls?" Alex asked as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"I have no idea." Omar agreed.

"The Potter girl kept giving me the most distasteful looks all through class. Do you know 'ow difficult it is to 'old the octa intricle and make sure it doesn't get yourself _or_ your partner? I swear she is oblivious. She would 'ave gotten stung if I wasn't paying attention for the both of us. She was too busy being mad at me, I guess from last class."

"Wait, what did you do last class?" Jodie asked curiously.

"I told 'er she asked too many questions." Said Alex.

Both Jodie and Omar burst out in laughter.

"You actually told her that?" Jodie asked incredulously, still laughing.

"Yes, so what? It was true." Said Alex.

Jodie and Omar's laughed harder.

"Yeah, I bet she is mad at you mate." Omar laughed.

"Seriously Alex, you kill me sometimes." Jodie said trying to catch her breath.

"I do not understand what was so bad that I said? It was true." Alex stated. "And if she does not get over it soon she is going to get 'erself 'urt. I cannot always be paying attention for the both of us."

"Blimey Alex, she's a _Potter_, I doubt anyone's ever said a bad word about her let alone tell her off." Jodie sighed shaking her head at her friend.

"She's right you know." Omar added. "Just look at her brother James, he walks around like he owns the place."

Alex nodded her head in agreement. She had never thought about that before in regards to Marissa, but her brother James sure did walk with a certain bravado that rubbed her the wrong way.

Jodie let out a groan as the rounded the hall.

"What?" Omar asked.

"I am going to die." Jodie stated dramatically as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom came into view. "He hates me."

Alex and Omar just exchanged looks. Professor Alta did seem to dislike Jodie.

-

The three friends walked into the classroom and took the same seats as they had in the first class; Alex sitting next to Jodie with Omar and Fallon sitting at the table behind them.

Professor Alta swept down the stairs from his office and began class.

"Ms. Virres, if I remember correctly that is no longer your seat." Professor Alta said looking at her sternly. "Please move to your seat as class is about to start. I do not believe in second chances, I believe in proving yourself. I suggest you do so." He gave her a thin smile that looked like more of a dare.

Jodie gave Alex an incredulous look before picking up her books and walking over to the seat next to Seth Longbottom.

"And yes, Mr. Hopkins, that means your seat, is also altered for the duration of this course. Do not complain, consequences for actions often affect those who were uninvolved, this is life, and like life, in my classroom things are not always fair."

Alex watched Micah Hopkins, the brown haired boy that sat with Seth in potions the day before, get up and with slumped shoulders walk over and sit next to Alex in Jodie's old seat.

It was going to be a long class.

-

**part iii**

"This day could not have gone by any slower!" Summer exclaimed as she walked at a surprisingly quick pace for her short legs. She and Marissa were walking with the rest of the Gryffindor first years toward their flying lesson.

Luke caught up with them. "Is it true you dropped the octa intricle on Jodie Virres's hand?" he asked.

"What?" She said turned to him. "Yeah, technically, but she was being ridiculous. And it wasn't like I did it on purpose. One of the tentacles was going for my hand! So I let go." She said with no remorse. "Imagine if I had gotten stung on one of my hands? It's a flying day! Not to say that I couldn't fly with one hand, that isn't a problem, but it would have been taken away from how great today is. And nothing can make today a bad day." She added matter-of-factly.

"Well whether or not you did it on purpose, I'm glad you did, I would have if I were you. Her, Zabini, and that Malfoy in particular act as if they're so great. Can't wait to see her try and fly with a banged up hand."

"Wait!" Marissa interjected. "We have flying with Slytherin?"

"Yeah." Luke said as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. Marissa seemed somewhat upset about this though, which pleased Luke.

"I didn't know that." Marissa said, sounding not too happy about it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, saw the schedule myself." Luke said "Why any of them giving you a hard time?"

"What? No," Marissa said quickly.

"Cause I can take care of any of 'em that are." He added giving her a smile.

"No, no it's fine they're just not the _nicest _house." Marissa said quietly thinking back to Herbology class earlier in the week.

"That lot?!" Luke added, "They're the worst, that's what I've been saying since day one. Nice is the last thing you'll find in that house."

"Can you two stop?" Summer interrupted. "Remember me saying this was a good day and nothing could change that? Stop trying to change that."

They arrived at where the lesson was supposed to be held. Madam Hooch, an old woman with spiky gray hair and yellow eyes greeted them.

"Hello everyone," Madam Hooch said briskly, "Gather round and find yourself a broomstick. Everyone to one please. And DO NOT touch them yet!" She added giving Summer a pointed look as her hand was already out in front of her reaching. "We will wait for everyone to begin."

There were two long rows of broomsticks laid out. All the Gryffindors lined up choosing a broom on one side. Summer looked at hers longingly.

Marissa watched the Slytherin first years walk up and line up at the broomsticks in the other line.

Alex was across from Marissa, Jodie across from Summer, and Omar across from Luke.

"When I say so, all of you are to hold out your writing hand and say 'Up!' in a firm voice. After that you are to mount your broom." Madam Hooch explained. "But, DO NOT fly yet. Understood? You will stay on the ground till I explain the next step. Okay, command your broom up."

Summer's broom was in her hand before Madam Hooch even finished her sentence.

"Up." Alex said confidently and watched the broom shoot up into her grasp.

Marissa commanded the broom "Up." And it lazily made its way into her hand. As much as she knew of the sport and how young she learned how to fly, she didn't have the passion for it.

By the time Marissa had mounted her broom Summer was practically trembling from the self control it took for her to not shoot off into the air. Marissa noticed Alexius and her friend Jodie had quickly followed Summer and were just as ready to go.

Looking back over to her right, to say something to Summer, she opened and then closed her mouth in surprise, Summer was gone. Then she heard Madam Hooch give a yell.

"Ms. Wood! Come back down here this instant!" Madam Hooch shouted. "Just because you know how to fly doesn't mean you can go disobeying orders."

Alex and Jodie gave each other a look as Madam Hooch was distracted and both shot off into the air. Omar followed suit and soon most everyone that knew how to fly had made their way into the air.

Madam Hooch gave up trying to wrangle them all and just focused on teaching the few who had never flown before.

Jodie pulled out an unopened chocolate frog and lobbed it high into the air for Alex to catch. Alex zoomed toward the falling candy easily catching it before tossing it over toward Omar. They were enjoying themselves being out in the open air. Alex had nearly forgotten how much she missed flying.

Omar threw a hard pitch toward Jodie who tried to catch it with her swollen hand and dropped it. Redirecting her broom down toward where the candy was falling all of a sudden she saw a flash wiz by her.

Summer had shot by her doing a barrel roll before catching the frog and coming to an abrupt stop effortlessly. Making fast carefree loops Summer flew over to Jodie and dropped the chocolate frog into her hand. Jodie just looked at her, jaw slightly dropped.

Summer gave her a smile "Sorry for dropping the octa intricle on your hand." She said before zooming away. Jodie just watched the small brunette literally do flips in and around her fellow Gryffindors.

-

At the end of the lesson Summer reluctantly made her way to the ground with the rest of the first years. As soon as Madam Hooch had the broom back in her possession she began to lecture Summer. "Never in all my years! Ten points from Gryffindor…Such disrespect…Outstanding flying skills…Complete lack of respect… I'll be having a word with your house head…detention!"

Summer stood there quietly letting Madam Hooch lecture her. She turned her head making eye contact with Marissa and mouthed "Totally worth it!"

-kb


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry its been a little bit, starting training this week. Please review and let me know what you think! Also let me know if you want me to keep going or not. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! Again, I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz.

* * *

**The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

**Chapter IX part i**

The week had come and gone and it was now the following weekend. Marissa felt as if she were finally falling into a routine. Getting lost in the castle was becoming less and less frequent and she was even starting to get the hang of the moving staircases. She was sitting in the common room at a table by a window.

"Where's your other half?" She heard her cousin Hugo say as he took a seat on one of the cushy chairs by her.

"Quidditch tryouts." Marissa stated as she looked at the blank parchment in front of her.

"Of course." Hugo said. "She does realize it's near impossible for a first year to make the team?" he added.

Marissa laughed, "You be sure to tell her that."

"No thanks." Hugo laughed terrified at the thought. "So what're you up to? Blimey!" he exclaimed. "Do we have an essay due?" he added seeing her blank piece of parchment.

"No, I'm writing a letter to my mum and dad." Marissa answered.

"Oh, brill I was worried there for a second." Hugo said with a sigh of relief.

"I figured now was a good time, seeing as Summer was busy and I actually have a quiet moment." Said Marissa.

"Funny how those two things seem to go hand in hand." Hugo joked.

"Oh shush." Marissa laughed.

They then both turned their heads at the noise of a girl giggling. The noise following it Marissa knew anywhere; it was her brother James' distinct airy laugh. James and the girl came into view and it was evident whatever story James had just told, the girl was eating it up.

"Oh James, did you really?" the girl beamed.

"Didn't even get caught." He grinned.

"Oh, you're so bad!" She giggled hitting him playfully on the arm.

Looking up James noticed his relatives. "Hello, what are you two doing inside on this beautiful day?"

"Writing Mum and Dad that note finally." Marissa explained.

"James, I'm just going to run up and grab my book." The girl said touching his arm one more time before scurrying up to the girl's dormitory.

"Who is that?" Hugo asked.

"New girlfriend James?" Marissa asked not surprised, he had been getting many letters throughout the summer, Marissa knew him and his friends weren't that avid of writers.

"Her names Mia Armen, and no she's not my girlfriend. We're just hanging out." James explained. Mia was a fifth year with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"So a new study partner?" Marissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." James smirked.

"And where are your books?" Marissa asked, giving her brother a hard time.

"Oh, we're just going to share." He said giving her a grin before shifting his attention on Hugo.

"Listen mate," James said clasping Hugo on the shoulder. "Let me give you some advice, one bloke to another."

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"When the time comes that you find you fancy a girl, and you're doing introductions, make sure to throw your full name in there, not just your first." James said giving his younger cousin a winning smile.

"James are you serious? Using your sir name to get girls?" Marissa asked unimpressed.

"Hey now, I don't use it to get girls." James stated. "You just come off more properly and it doesn't hurt though I'll tell you that, having a famous sir name." He said giving Hugo a wink before turning to his sister. "And it's not something they don't already know anyhow so I see nothing wrong with it. I'm just proud of my heritage."

"You never cease to amaze me James." Marissa said rolling her eyes at her brother again.

"Never mind her mate," James said looking back to Hugo. "bloke to bloke, I'm telling ya, works like a charm."

"James you ready?" Mia said coming down the girl's dormitory stairs.

Giving Hugo a wink James turned around to face Mia. "I'm always ready." He smiled.

"I'm pretty worried about this class. I just can't seem to keep all the dates right." She said and then gave him a flirty smile.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it." James assured. "We'll just have to do a lot of studying." He grinned putting his arm around her. "And I know just the place, a quiet little nook…"

Marissa and Hugo watched him walk out the portrait with Mia.

"He is ridiculous." Marissa stated.

"And kind of a genius, you have to admit." Hugo said.

Marissa gave him a look.

"I mean, he breaks how many rules? You know its loads more than he actually gets caught for, he made the quidditch team, he still somehow manages to scrap good marks, and he has a line of girls that fancy him." Hugo said. "Pretty brilliant if you ask me."

Marissa shook her head at her cousin. "Let's here you call him a genius in front of Rose."

"Hah!" Hugo laughed. "A very different kind of genius if you will."

Rose was Hugo's older sister. She was a third year Ravenclaw, and took after her mother in the brains department.

Marissa laughed as she returned to her blank piece of parchment and began her letter.

A few hours later Summer strode up to Marissa with a Victorious smile on her face.

"You made it?!" Marissa asked shocked. First years never made the team.

"I made it!" Summer exclaimed and the two friends hugged and jumped up and down.

"That's amazing!" Marissa stated happy for her friend. She then looked at the clock. "Did you just finish, you've been gone ages?"

"Yeah," Summer sighed blissfully. "Been on a broom this whole time." She then put her serious face on, "They made me work for it, but I respect that, I know if I were captain I would make everyone fight for a spot."

Marissa nodded, the thought of Summer eventually being quidditch captain both thrilling and terrifying, and she didn't even play. And seeing as she made the team as a first year, Marissa had no doubt she one day would be captain.

Hugo then walked into the common room and noted Summers demeanor. "You made the team?!" he said incredulously. "Why you must be the youngest player in years...no decades!"

Summer stood up very tall for her short frame and proudly said "Youngest player since your Dad, Marissa." She grinned, "Youngest chaser in at least fifty years."

Hugo looked at her in awe, "That's bloody brilliant Summer."

"Thanks." Summer beamed. "Let's go to dinner and celebrate!"

Marissa suddenly took in the state Summer was in. She had dirt and sweat and a few scrapes all over. "You are filthy. Go shower."

The usually pristinely groomed girl waved a hand at her best friend. "Who cares, let's just go now." Clearly she was still running on the adrenaline from tryouts.

"No, go shower." Marissa said shaking her head at her best friend. "I have to mail this letter to my Mum and Dad anyway." Marissa said as she opened the letter back up and quickly scrawled the good news of Summer making the team. "Go shower, I'll mail this, and we'll all meet in the Great Hall to celebrate."

"Okay fine." Summer agreed.

Marissa walked up the long trail of stairs up to the owlery with her note to her parents in hand. Finally reaching the top she entered the owlery and looked around, there were hundreds of owls.

"Konrad?" Marissa called out looking around. She figured her brother wouldn't mind her using his owl. Konrad was a gift from their parents when he made the quidditch team.

A smaller snowy owl flew over and landed on the perch in front of her. "Hello Konrad." Marissa smiled petting the small owls head affectionately. "Take this to Mum and Dad, okay?" The owl playfully nipped at her hand as she tied the letter to his foot. She watched the snowy owl fly out of the nearest window.

"Vox." Marissa suddenly heard a familiar voice call out behind her. She jumped surprised by the break of silence.

Marissa turned around to see Alexius Malfoy standing there as a large hawk owl flew over and landed on her outstretched arm.

"I did not mean to frighten you." Alex said, she noticed Marissa jump.

"I just didn't hear you come in." Marissa stated. Marissa was closer to the doorway that Alexius was, how the girl walked by her without her noticing she didn't understand.

It was right before dinner and the sun was beginning to go down.

"I walk quietly." Alex stated simply as she held her arm out for the large hawk owl to stand on a perch. Marissa watched her as she took out a letter and tied it to the owl's foot. "Vox, send this to Grandpapa Malfoy."

Once the owl had disappeared out one of the many windows Alex looked back over to Marissa who quickly turned her head away. With no business left up in the owlery Marissa suddenly felt awkward as she had been staring. "Well I best head to supper." She said turning toward the exit. "See you in Transfigurations." And with that she exited the room.

The sun had set so it was hard to see the many stairs; Marissa took her time and slowly descended the many stairs. Halfway down she realized the laces of her shoe had untied and didn't dare take the chance of tripping down all the stairs. Double knotting her laces she was surprised to not see Alexius catch up on the stairs, she had sent her owl off right as Marissa exited, so she should be just behind her.

But she did not run into Alexius Malfoy again and as she entered the Great Hall any thoughts of this quickly dissolved as she saw all the Gryffindors toasting.

**part ii**

Alex was walking down a disserted corridor at a brisk pace. If any professor happened to walk by there was no good reason Alex could give them to why she was there at the moment. It was almost dusk and dinner would be in less than an hour.

She rounded the bend before looking both ways; the coast was clear, and walking purposely toward a thick wooden door. When she reached the door she took out her wand and tapped the lock "Alohomora." She stated quietly and heard the door click unlocked. She opened it quickly and selected the broom she had placed nearest the door the previous week.

Last week, after the flying lesson, Alex had offered Madam Hooch help taking all the brooms back to storage.

Both Jodie and Omar had looked at Alex as if she had grown a third head. Alex never just did random acts of kindness. But it wasn't just a random act of kindness, in doing so she learned the location where the brooms were locked away.

First years couldn't bring personal brooms to school, and Alex wanted to fly, so she found a way how.

Now a week later she was putting that plan into action, and so far, it was going off without a hitch.

Finding a window on the other side of the castle as the Great Hall, Alex unlocked it, put up the hood of her robe. and jumped broom in hand.

She let out a sigh as she flew around in the open dusk sky, relaxed and happy.

After flying around for nearly a half hour, Alex figured it would be best if she headed to the meal soon, before Jodie and Omar got too curious as to her absence. Doing another loop she noticed the owlery and remembered the letter in her pocket to her Grandpapa. Since it was time for the meal to begin, Alex figured it would be safe to fly up and send her owl off quickly.

She shot off toward the owlery and into one of the many windows.

As soon as she entered she cursed herself, seeing a girl already in there. Silently she stepped off her broom and sent it to hover out her window ordering it with whispered commands. Once the broom was out of site, she called for Vox, her owl.

"Vox." Alex said extending her arm out for the owl.

The girl turned around and Alex realized it was Marissa Potter as her large haw owl landed on her outstretched arm. She seemed startled; thankfully Alex's careless mistake seemed to have gone unnoticed.

"I did not mean to frighten you." Alex said.

"I just didn't hear you come in." Marissa stated looking at Alex and then the door curiously.

It was right before dinner and the sun was beginning to go down.

Of all times, it had to be now that Marissa Potter became observant Alex thought.

"I walk quietly." Alex stated simply as she held her arm out for the large hawk owl to stand on a perch. "Vox, send this to Grandpapa Malfoy."

As the owl had disappeared out one of the many windows Alex looked noticed Marissa had been watching her. The girl quickly turned her head away as Alex met her eye.

"Well I best head to supper." She said awkwardly, turning toward the exit. "See you in Transfigurations." And with that she left the room.

Alex let her brow furrow looked where Marissa had just vanished. She was an odd girl at thought. Seeing the sun setting she then quickly jumped back out the window she had entered, and flew off toward the castle.

As she reached the Great Hall she came to a halt, letting herself catch her breath after sprinting threw the castle. Walking in she noticed the Gryffindors seem cheerier than usual, before turning to her own houses table and taking a seat next to Jodie.

"Where have you been mate?" Jodie asked.

"Went to the owlery, finally sent that letter to my Grandpapa. It's a lot more stairs than you'd think." Alex said smoothly before reaching for the pot au feu.

-kb


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, sorry its been so long. It was quite the busy month. I do not own any of the characters or idea created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz. Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you want me to continue or not.

* * *

**The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

**Chapter X part i**

"Omar Blaise Zabini!" Jodie shouted through the doorway to the boys' dormitory, "If you don't get out here right now we're leaving without you!"

"Give me a minute!" echoed back from the dormitory.

"Fine!" Jodie replied her voice laced in annoyance. "But if you're not out here after a minute I'll hex you!"

"So what hex are you thinking of using?" Alex asked in a slow drawl. She was also annoyed, not that you could tell in comparison to Jodie. The quidditch match was starting soon.

"Haven't decided yet." Jodie stated before turning her head back toward the doorway. "10, 9, 8…" she began counting down.

There was the sudden bang of a door slamming and the echoing of quick heavy footfalls.

"3, 2—"

"I'm here! I'm here! Merlin's beard Jodie! Relax." He breathed slumping over as he tried to catch his breath.

Jodie gave him a look before turning and walking toward the exit. Alex turned in stride and a few paces later a panting Omar caught up.

"The match hasn't even started yet." Omar said finally catching his breath. "And why do you even care? It's Gryffindor verse Hufflepuff. Stuff it." He shrugged indifferently.

Alex gave him a look and Jodie gaped coming to an abrupt stop.

"Stuff it? It's quidditch!" Jodie said incredulously. "And the first match of the school year no less!" Shaking her head she continued her brisk pace toward the quidditch pitch.

"Stuff it…" Jodie mumbled in disbelief as they neared the pitch, "Blimey, you're mad you know that? Mad."

Looking about Jodie beelined it for an open bench in the final row of a seating area followed by Alex and Omar.

Sitting down Jodie exhaled triumphantly. Even though they weren't by most of the Slytherins, they had proper seats, which was what really mattered.

"See, we got fine seats, I don't know why you were in such a rush." Omar said disdainfully.

"Well, they were proper seats." Alex said with a slightly mocking tone as Luke, Marissa, Hugo, and another Gryffindor Alex's couldn't put a name to walked up the stairs and took the seats directly in front of them. Marissa half smiled at Alex and then quickly wiped the smile off her face as she turned to take her seat. Looks like Marissa had almost forgotten she was still mad at Alex. Luke, who was sitting directly in front of Jodie, gave them a foul look.

"You know," Jodie said loudly, "I used to think he disliked us, till I realized his face just looked like a stink."

Alex gave her friend a slight smirk and Omar gave out a bellow of a laugh.

Luke turned around and shot Jodie a dirty look.

"Exhibit A." Jodie leered. Again Alex and Omar found this amusing, Omar laughing even louder.

"Just ignore them." Alex heard Marissa tell Luke.

"Yeah, you best do as you're told." Jodie taunted. "You wouldn't want to hurt that big head of yours with some thoughts of your own."

"They really should section the stadium off by house." Luke said loudly, obviously wanting the Slytherins sitting behind him to hear. "Or at least quarantine some." He turned and gave them a pointed look.

"Good one." Jodie retorted with a laugh.

"Like you know what 'good' means, you traitorous Slytherin!" Luke spat.

"Says the daft Gryffindor." Alex replied.

"See they don't even deny being traitors!" Luke accused. "I knew all you lot were!"

Jodie rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Do you know 'ow to say anything else? Build your vocabulary, it wouldn't kill you." Alex stated.

"I don't know mate, I think it just might." Jodie said dead pan.

Madam Hooch, the referee, walked onto the pitch and the crowd erupted with noise as the teams were about to be announced.

The two teams took to the pitch.

"What in the bloody hell," Jodie stated staring at one of the players incredulously, "is that Summer Wood?"

Alex and Omar turned their attention to the player she was staring at, and sure enough Summer Wood, a first year, was on the pitch in quidditch robes.

"Blimey, she must be the youngest player in years." Jodie said in awe as the players mounted their brooms.

"Hey Marissa, wasn't your dad the last player to start in his first year?" Luke asked giving her a winning smile.

"Yeah." Marissa said not turning to look at him. She was focused on her best friend.

Overhearing Luke's comment, Jodie said "I guess Gryffindors so bad they regularly have to pull from their first years just to field a team." Omar laughed loudly.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the match began. All fourteen players shot into the air after the balls.

All eyes on the game, Alex suddenly saw something small and white bounce off of Jodie's forehead. The dark hair girl looked around wildly to figure out what had hit her. Alex saw a pumpkin pastry wrapper by Jodie's foot the same time she did. Luke, sitting directly in front of Jodie, turned and gave her a wicked smile through a full mouth.

Jodie's eyes narrowed and she lunged for him, but was instantly pulled back by Alex.

"Get off me!" Jodie said tersely. "I'm going to kill him."

"Not now." Alex said calmly, forcing Jodie back down into her seat by her robes Alex gave a nod in the direction to their right. Professor Longbottom and Seth, his son, were making their way towards them.

"Sethariah I told you we'd find some good seats still over here." Alex heard Professor Longbottom say as he took the seat to the right of Omar. "Well hello all," he added with a smile looking over at them. "We haven't missed anything good I hope?"

"No Professor just started." Omar said politely.

"Excellent." Neville smiled.

Luke turned and gave Jodie a triumphant grin. Ale x instantly put her arm up to prevent Jodie from retaliating. With Professor Longbottom there, whatever Jodie had in mind would easily earn a detention.

Fifteen minutes into the game and Gryffindor was trouncing Hufflepuff. Jodie was enthralled watching Summer play, her mouth slightly agape in awe. Alex had to admit, the girl played well.

Looking around Alex noticed Seth had the same awe filled, slack jaw look as Jodie watching Summer play. And that Marissa did not seem to be nearly as interested in her best friend's game. Feeling as if she was staring too much Alex continued to shift her gaze, and fell upon Luke. He was constantly narrating the game, giving play by play breakdowns as if he were the announcer. Marissa seemed even less interested in his narrative as she did the game itself. Did he actually think she didn't know what was going on? Alex wondered. While yes, she didn't seem the athletic type, she was the daughter of The Harry Potter; she came from basically quidditch family royalty let alone wizard royalty.

Alex eyes narrowing in the slightest she slowly snuck her wand out of her robes. Luke needed that head of his taken down a notch or ten. Holding her wand down by her knee with her left hand she quietly mouthed a charm magically grabbing a frayed string from the bottom of Luke's robes and began to pull it out. Lazily moving her wand back and forth in almost an infinity pattern she slowly unraveled a couple feet worth of string off the bottom of his robes.

Casually looking up every now and then she made sure no one noticed, and sure enough everyone was focused on the match.

Alex elbowed Jodie, bringing the girl out of her daze like state.

"What?" She asked reluctantly turning her head away from the match, looking at Alex.

Alex didn't say anything; instead she just gave a slight nod in the direction of Luke's now partially unraveled robe.

Jodie let out a chortle of a laugh before containing herself. Luckily Luke was so absorbed in his narration he didn't notice.

Alex then with the flick of her wrist made the end of the string continuously wrap itself around the leg of the bench Luke was sitting on and tie itself in a charmed knot. Only the countercharm could untie it. She knew she liked charm class for a reason. A small smirk flashing across Alex's face she gave Jodie a look then turned her attention back to the match.

As the match ended Alex put out an arm to stop Omar from leaving.

"What?" He said he had missed the prank.

"There is an after show." Alex said, amused.

The three friends sat back and waited as the bleachers slowly emptied.

"I need to go find Summer." Marissa said to her fellow Gryffindors standing up.

Seth who heard this turned to his father. "Dad I'm going to go with them." He said excitedly.

Neville just smiled at his son, "Okay, come by my office later?"

"Sure, Dad." Seth said stepping over the bench to join the Gryffindors.

The next sequence of events happened in a very short period of time.

Professor Longbottom turned to walk the to the other end of the stands, Luke turned to give Jodie one last triumphant look, Jodie gave Luke a little wink, Alex turned her expressionless face from Jodie to Luke, Luke's brow barely had time to furrow before he tripped as the end of his robe pulled and fell hard.

BANG!

As dense as Alex thought Luke to be she was still surprised at how loud a noise he made hitting the floor of the bleachers. Marissa, not expecting Luke's abrupt fall nearly falls over the boy, catching herself with her hands on the bench. Like a chain reaction Hugo bumped into Marissa, followed by Quin stopping just short of walking into Hugo, and Seth walking into Quin and falling backwards.

Everyone within earshot turned to see what the commotion was.

Jodie's face had a look of surprised delight as she let out a laugh. Alex kept her usual stoic face surveying the result of her prank and Omar sat there his mouth agape.

Doubled over in laughter Jodie didn't notice Luke reemerge from under the bench and lunge at her. After connecting with Jodie, the string of his robe caught again, and tugged at Luke like a dog on a leash.

Knocked over Jodie recovered quickly and started swinging, her wand trapped in her pocket.

Alex quickly reached for her wand, not that her friend needed the help. The brunette had already landed a few choice blows to Luke's face.

As Alex rose her wand at Luke there was a loud crack before she could do anything.

CRACK!

Luke flew off of Jodie and hovered in the air tethered a few feet from the benches by the string of his robes.

Standing up Jodie felt something on her lip wiped the back of her hand against it to see blood. Spitting on the ground she looked at Luke furious.

When Luke attempted to tackle Jodie his head jerked up as his robe caught him knocking his head into Jodie's giving her a bloody lip.

Taking a step toward him, she was suddenly forced back into a sitting position on her bench.

Looking at Alex questioningly, Alex just gave her a quick shrug before looking around.

Professor Longbottom was suddenly standing next to Omar, his wand pointed in their direction.

"What is going on?" He said sternly. Alex had never heard him sound so serious before.

No one said anything. Taking in the scene Alex saw that Luke was in far worse shape than Jodie, his nose was bleeding from the fall and he had what looked to be the beginning of an excellent black eye.

Luke, finding his voice pointed his finger at Jodie "She started it!" he accused still midair.

"Like hell I did!" Jodie shot back. "We were sitting here first."

"It's a free country, I can sit wherever I like!" Luke spat back. The two continued to bicker.

"Pratt—"

"filthy traitor—"

"Enough." Professor Longbottom interrupted. "No more arguing. All I wanted was the truth." He let Luke down.

Luke dignantly tried to smooth out his robes with his hands before trying to pull his robes free. He pulled with all his might, but to no avail.

Jodie looked at Alex and gave her an impressed smirk. This did not go unnoticed by Professor Longbottom.

Luke pulled out his wind and tried to cut the string, it remained steadfast.

"Well we'll just leave you to it then, yeah?" Jodie said with a grin and took a step toward the stairs.

"Not so fast, Ms. Virres." Professor Longbottom stated. "We will all wait her until he frees his robes."

Jodie let out a sigh sitting back down. "We're going to be here forever then."

"What was that Ms. Virres?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Oh, nothing, Professor." Jodie said quickly.

"No ideas how to free him?" Professor Longbottom continued.

Everyone stood there silently.

"Professor?" Marissa chimed; she had been silent this whole time till now. "Do you mind if I go? Summer must already be wondering where I am, it being her first game and all."

"I'm sorry Marissa; no one is allowed to leave until this is all cleared up. Ms. Wood will just have to wait." Professor Longbottom answered.

Seeing the annoyed and dejected look on Marissa face after she glared at her, without really knowing why Alex gripped her wand in her pocket and silently said the countercharm undoing the knot.

"Professor," Alex said smoothly, "Why don't you try to get it undone?"

Giving Alex a contemplative look, he agreed. "Alright then Ms. Malfoy, if you think I will be able to I'll give it a try."

Sure enough, with a flick of his wand, Luke's robes were free.

"Brilliant," Alex said, "Well now that this is all settled, we will just be leaving. People 'ave places to be." She added looking over at Marissa briefly.

"Just one more moment Ms. Malfoy." Professor Longbottom said. "I will be seeing all of you tomorrow at 5 for detention. Meet me outside greenhouse 3. Wear sturdy shoes and bring your dragon hide gloves."

All the first years let out a groan.

"All of us?" Omar stated.

"But I didn't even do anything." Marissa said with a mixture of annoyance and confusion in her voice.

"Yes all of you, fighting is still against the rules, and there are consequences for actions, even if they are not directly your own."

Jodie let out another audible sigh.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day." Professor Longbottom said his usual smile back on his scarred face as he turned and walked away.

"So much for avoiding detention." Alex said unenthused.

-kb


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry it's been a while. I promise I will try and update more regularly just let me know you're still reading! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciate, so please review. I do not own any of the characters or idea created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

**Chapter XI part i**

"You're leaving me?" Summer said looking up from her parchment.

"Yeah, I have detention, remember?" Marissa said standing up.

The two girls were doing homework at a table in the Gryffindor common room.

"So I have to finish these problems by myself?" Summer sighed dramatically.

"Well they are individual assignments." Marissa laughed at her best friend.

Summer scoffed. "That's rubbish, like anyone actually does them by themselves."

"Bye Summer." Marissa said shaking her head.

"Goodbye my delinquent best friend." Summer said as she took Marissa's parchment to look over her answers.

Part ii

"Wait so Jodie, when did you learn those charms?" Omar said.

"I swear Omar you really are thick sometimes you know that, yeah?" Jodie rolled her eyes. "I don't know any of those charms."

"Then how did you…"

"She did not." Alex stated. "I did."

"Whoa! Really? But you were right next to me and I didn't even see you do it!" Omar said astounded.

"Well, that was the idea." Alex said deadpan.

"Okay, so now I understand why you lot have detention, but how did I get dragged into this too?" Omar said as the three friends made their way down the steps of the castle toward the greenhouses.

Jodie shrugged. "Guilty by association?"

Arriving at outside of greenhouse one the three Slytherins joined Professor Longbottom who was waiting outside with Seth and the Gryffindors.

"You'll be looking for the Charlotte Octavius." Professor Longbottom instructed. "It's a flower that grows in wooded areas. They have a whitish green stem and crimson petals. Eight to be exact. And they usually grow three or four flowers to a stem. They are useful little buggers. The reason I have you lot out here at this time is because you want to pick the Charlotte Octavius only at dusk, it'll glow a bright crimson right as the sun goes down and that's when you're to pick it."

"Were picking flowers?" Luke scoffed. "That's what we're doing for detention, picking flowers?"

"Okay everyone, line up in height order." Professor Longbottom requested. Everyone did so with the same confused look on their face. "Right now I'm going to be pairing you off, this way we'll cover more ground and as always safety in numbers." He gave a little smile.

"Right, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Jacoby you will be partnered." Professor Longbottom stated. "And then Sethariah you will be partnered with Mr. Weasley."

Looking at the pairings, Alex could determine no logical connection to them having lined up by height.

"Ms. Virres and Mr. Kirke, you will be accompanying myself," He said as he looked around at the students in front of him, " ah which leaves Ms. Potter and Ms. Malfoy together." He finished with a hint of a smirk.

There was that suspicious little look he always seemed to give when he paired Marissa with her, Alex thought. And they were always partnered together by him.

Lining up by height, definitely irrelevant to the outcome of partners Alex confirmed looking amongst the pairings, but Professor Longbottom was always doing weird things like that. He seemed to get a kick out it or so Alex imagined.

"So which greenhouse do you want us in?" Luke asked unenthused.

"Oh no, no Mr. Kirke, we are not going into any of the greenhouses. You all brought you wands I hope, yeah?" Professor Longbottom said. "We're going into the forbidden forest."

No one looked excited.

"So you want us to go into the forbidden forest, the dark forest, as its getting dark?" Jodie stated giving professor Longbottom an incredulous look.

"Precisely Ms. Virres. Now everyone, follow me." He said and began to walk toward the dark forest. It looked ominous as the sun dropped in the sky.

Part iii

Once at the forest edge he stopped the group of students again. "Everyone with your buddy," He began, "Here are plotted courses you will each be following. I have marked the paths with which you are to take. Do not deviate." He said with an unusually serious tone in his voice handing each pair a piece of parchment.

Alex studied the map she was handed as he continued to speak. "Many things reside in these woods. It is best not to provoke them. Stick to the paths, keep wands on the ready, and pick those Crimson Octavius. If you run into any trouble shoot red sparks into the air and I will find you. Once the plants are no longer glowing, collect the ones you have picked and return. Follow your paths back to the trail and make your way out of the forest." Professor Longbottom looked up at the bleeding sky, "Alright, off you go. Mr. Kirke and Ms. Virres, this way."

And with that he walked into the dark forest followed reluctantly by Luke and Jodie who gave Alex a reprehensive look before disappearing into the woods.

"Well I guess we best find our path." Alex said to Marissa before beginning into the forest. Marissa still refused to speak to Alex, which was fine by her.

The two walked in silence down the trail until they saw the white glowing mark Professor Longbottom had set up. Pausing at the first marker Alex turned to Marissa.

"Would you like to go first or second?" Alex asked as she lit the tip of her wand. The sun was on its way down.

Following suit Marissa took her own wand out of her robes and lit it. "First…No, second." She answered.

"As you wish." Alex said and led the way off the trail deeper into the woods.

The two girls continued on in silence both looking for the Crimson Octavius as they went. Alex silently making her way through the brush and leaves as Marissa skipped behind her.

"I didn't know Jodie was so good at charms." Marissa said as she continued to look through the brush.

"She is not." Alex stated unhappy with Marissa breaking the silence, making it harder for her to be aware of the sounds in the woods. All those summers at her grandparents place, she knew when she was in the presence of something dark. And it was called the dark forest for a reason.

"What do you mean she isn't? You're not telling me she got down and tied just a really good knot." Marissa laughed.

"No." Alex said moving a bush aside with the wave of her wand.

"No?"

"No. That is not what I am telling you." Alex repeated.

"Okay. You don't have to be so rude."

Alex rolled her eyes. This girl was impossible. The two girls fell back into silence for a moment, well as silent as it could be with Marissa tromping behind her.

"I can't believe we all have detention just because Jodie did that to Luke." Marissa sighed as they walked further into the forest.

Alex stopped and turned to Marissa. "Jodie did not do anything. If anyone is to be blamed it is Luke."

Marissa scoffed. "Luke? This is completely Jodie's fault."

"No it is not." Alex stated again.

"Yes it is!" Marissa was getting annoyed by the aloof Slytherin. "It's her fault were all here. She started it."

"'e tried to tackle 'er after 'e came to 'is usual incorrect conclusion."

"He didn't start it! You guys heckled him as soon as we sat down."

"Oh stop making Luke out to be some victim, and you guys did not 'ave to sit by us. We were there first. I think 'e was looking to start something. I do not regret taking 'im down a notch or two, Merlin knows 'is big 'ead needs it."

"You? You're saying you tied him down?"

"Oh you make it sound as if 'e were bound and gagged." Alex stated coldly. "It was just the fray end of 'is ratty robes."

Just as Marissa was to yell again Alex's head snapped to her left and she held up a hand. Marissa was not use to being given such gestures. But Alex didn't look like she was joking around, not that she ever did really.

"Wha—"

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked her brow slightly furrowed straining for any kind of sound.

"No—" Marissa replied only to be silenced again by Alex's hand.

The two girls stood in silence for a moment.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Marissa asked suspiciously. "Is this just another one of your pranks?"

"I am not trying to scare you." Alex said.

"Why should I believe you?" Marissa asked skeptically.

"Because 'ow would scaring you benefit me if something were to come out of the woods? You being petrified would do neither of us any good." Alex answered.

Marissa gave the even girl a look.

They then both seemed to notice how low the sun had faded at the same time.

"Let's just find those flowers, yeah?" Alex said.

"Okay." Marissa answered before following Alex again.

After walking further along Alex was the one to break the silence between the two of them next.

"For someone as graceful as you are you sure are very loud." Alex stated as she walked further into the depths of the woods with Marissa.

"Excuse me, are you insulting me again?" Marissa said

"Again? No, and I didn't before. I am just simply stating you are surprising unstealthy for 'aving usual grace." Alex said in her usual even voice. "You are making our presence known to everything in these woods with each step."

"Oh, I'm sorry would you like me to breathe quieter too?" Marissa quipped.

"You are exhausting." Alex replied unamused.

Not waiting for Marissa to respond Alex turned around and started walking again, only to stop in her tracks causing an upset Marissa to walk into her.

"What did you hear another sound?" Marissa snipped.

"Crimson Octavius." Alex simply stated ignoring the taller girl's hostility. Right in front of Alex was a small patch of the red flowers. The two girls crouched down and waited for sunset.

"Why do you keep looking around?" Marissa asked Alex as the blonde surveyed their surroundings once again. Marissa didn't hear anything strange.

"A lot of things live in these woods." Alex said only looking at the other girl once she had looked all around them.

Marissa gave Alex a curious look before looking around herself. "There is a lot of history in here too." She said faintly recalling her parent's tales of when they were young. It wasn't often when their parents would speak of the adventures of their school years, but when they did all of the cousins were unusually silent. Marissa felt a shiver go through her whole body.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Alex's head whip round to her right as Marissa felt the shiver.

There was definitely something out there. Alex just didn't know what.

Alex began to raise her wand toward where she had heard the sound when a faint red glow appeared.

The Crimson Octavius were glowing. It was sunset.

"They're beautiful." Marissa stated in awe her face etched in the rosy glow of the flowers.

Alex just looked at the girl, bathed in the light of the flowers in the fading light. Studying her.

Marissa turned to Alex to see the girl staring at her.

"What? They are." She stated simply.

"What?" Alex said catching herself, "Yeah, let's just pick them before we the sun goes down."

Marissa looked at Alex, her brow slightly furrowed. She did not understand the girl.

The two began to pick the red glowing flowers which seemed to grow brighter and brighter as more and more of the sun disappeared.

The sun was nearly set as Marissa reached to pick the last flower. Marissa notice Alex go completely still like a pointer, her head tilted toward the right again.

Alex stood up straight, wand pointed at the forest dweller. Marissa was a step behind the blonde her wand also on the ready.

Alex had never seen a creature like this before. It stood a few meters away in the shadows of the trees, staring in on them. None of its features were defined. If you were to of asked Alex to describe it even with it there in front of her she would have had a hard time in doing so. Everything about it seemed to blur. Its face looked ashen, almost blue, or it could have just been the shadows of the woods Alex couldn't tell. Its eyes were like washed out moons. Unblinking it stared at the two girls.

Alex was sure it had been tracking them most of the time, studying them.

It stood there in a sort of stale mate with the two first years. Both sizing each other up, neither making the first move.

Alex stood poised and ready, eyes locked with the creatures, almost daring it to move, though not daring to even say a word to Marissa. Who knows what would set it off or if it had friends.

Marissa shifted her weight, causing a small twig to snap. The creature jolted its head breaking eye contact with Alex and shifting its focus onto Marissa. Alex took a step forward as the creature made a slight movement toward them, whether it stepped or glided Alex couldn't tell. But the one thing she did know, she wouldn't back down.

Simultaneous with Alex stepping forward there was a loud bang followed by a shower of red sparks. Alex glanced back to see Marissa standing with her wand point straight up to the sky red sparks falling upward like fireworks out of its end.

This seemed to agitate the creature as it began to pace back and forth at a distance. Every time Alex caught making any type of forward movement Alex sent a curse in its direction. The showering red sparks put a weird haunting glow on everything. The creature clearly was not a fan of the red light.

Alex watched the prowling creature. Minutes later Alex heard a distinctive crack slightly off in the distance followed by the crashing of footfalls.

A white blur flew past Alex followed by a breathless Professor Longbottom came into view and didn't stop running until he was in front of Alex and Marissa.

Alex looked back to where the creature had been, it was gone.

"Professor—" Alex began.

"What was that?" Marissa asked hastily.

"Now is not the time." Professor Longbottom said in an urgent tone. Alex had never seen him like this; the scars on his kind face had always seemed so out of place, before now. "Move, now." He commanded.

The two first years followed without question. They trekked through the thick woods with Professor Longbottom right behind them keeping a vigil watch and instructing them when to change direction.

Part iv

Nearly half an hour later the two first years stumbled out of the dark forest winded and scraped up. They kept on moving until they made their way across the grounds and to the greenhouses.

"Where were you two?" Jodie asked running up to them. It was now completely dark out. "We've all been here for ages, and then we saw the red sparks."

"We 'ad some company." Alex stated in her usual even tone as she brushed a broken twig off sleeve of her robes.

"What?" Luke interjected. "Are you okay?" He said to Marissa grabbing her by the arms. "What did you do?" He added accusatively looking over at Alex.

"I'm fine Luke, get off." She said pushing his arms away.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Luke.

"We're lucky we weren't attacked." Alex stated. "Good thing those sparks didn't provoke it. I don't know what she was thinking."

"Excuse me? What was I thinking?" Marissa interrupted. "Oh, I don't know maybe I was thinking that could save us. Since you staring it down didn't seem to be doing the trick."

"Says the girl that wouldn't even make eye contact. Do you know that if you're perceived to be weak you're more likely to be preyed upon?" Alex shot back.

"Is that why you're so mean and brave? So no one will prey upon you?" Marissa retorted.

"Mean and brave just saved you Princess Potter." Alex returned coldly.

"Saved me? If I remember correctly those red sparks, which were instructed to be shot by Professor Longbottom, is what saved us, so you're welcome. Calling someone weak is a weird way of saying thank you, you know." Marissa retorted.

" 'ah!" Alex forced out a laugh. "You saved me? Thank you? The only reason that thing even found us was because you announced our presence in that woods with every step. That thing 'ad been tracking us, tracking your noise the 'ole time we were in there. So no thank you, and if that is you saving me, please never do so again." Alex said harshly.

Marissa stood there seething and Luke took a step forward. "Don't," Marissa said grabbing him by the arm, "She's not worth another detention, as much as she likes being the cause of them."

The two girls stood there in equal anger with their respective housemates by their sides.

"Professor, can we go?" Marissa asked.

The Professor had been silently watching the children bicker. "Ah yes, yes you may go." He said not chastising them for their fighting. He was more preoccupied by what he had seen in the woods.

"Professor?" Alex asked,

"Yes Ms. Malfoy?" He asked tiredly.

"Where would you like me to put the Crimson Octavius we collected?" She asked holding out the bundle the two girls had collected before the encounter with the creature.

Marissa looked surprised; she had completely forgotten the reason they had been out in the woods in the first place and assumed Alex had forgotten them as she had.

Alex handed Professor Longbottom the all of the flowers they had picked before turning to join her fellow Slytherins.

The two camps of first years then made their way back to the castle.

-kb


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, sorry for the very, very long hiatus. Life just sort of distracted me from this for a while, but I am back and I promise will try and update more regularly (as long as people are still interested in reading). So please, please let me know if you would like me to continue posting this story. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, so please review. I do not own any of the characters or idea created by J.K. Rowling or Josh Schwartz. Thank you for reading!

**The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

**Chapter XI part ii**

"What're you doing?"

Marissa jumped, turning around to find a short disheveled looking brunette with crossed arms.

"Summer," Marissa let out a sigh, "You scared me." She ignored the smaller girls question.

"Marissa," Summer said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "What're you doing? It's the middle of the night, why in Merlin's beard are you wandering the corridors?"

"Why are you?" Marissa countered looking around the dark corridor. It was half two in the morning.

"Following my delinquent best friend apparently." Summer quipped. "And stop avoiding my questions."

Summer really could see right through Marissa.

"I couldn't sleep." Marissa answered.

"Still?" Summer asked giving her friend a concerned look.

"I'm fine." Marissa said and turned back around.

"You're not." Summer retorted. "I've seen you moving about round the night." She continued giving Marissa a concerned look, "going through the days like a zombie. You're not fine."

Truth was, Marissa hadn't been sleeping. Not since that night in the forest. Eerie orbiting moon eyes, red sparks, and Alexius Malfoy consumed the little sleep she had managed to get.

Marissa let out a sigh and continued to look down the dark hallway and away from her best friend. "I can't sleep. I'm going for a walk."

"Marissa, if were caught out of the dormitory…I can't afford detention the match against Ravenclaw's this week!"

"I didn't say we, I said _I_ was going for a walk, feel free to go back to bed Sum." Marissa stated before starting off down the hallway.

Marissa heard an exasperated huff followed by the patter of feet.

"Well, you're mad if you think I'm not coming with you." Summer said catching up to her side.

"Then I guess we better not get caught then." Marissa said giving the small brunette a smile.

"You know all those times you ask me how you could ever possibly be related to your brother?" Summer stated now keeping pace with Marissa. "This is how."

Marissa shook her and kept walking.

"Where are we?" Summer asked looking around unsure of how far or long they had been walking. "I don't think I've ever been in this part of the castle before."

Marissa hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, she was just going. She looked around fully taking in their surroundings for the first time.

Summer looked at the expression on Marissa face. "Do not tell me you got us lost in this castle!"

"Just let me think, yeah?" Marissa said mentally counting the numerous staircases they had climbed.

"Merlin's beard, you have!" Summer squealed. "Do you know how long it could take us to find our way out? What if this hallway is like one of those vanishing staircases? It could be days…Blimey weeks! I can't miss quidditch!"

"Get a hold of yourself Summer. We can find our way back." Marissa said pacing the hallway. "And I didn't get us into anything, you decided to tag along, remember?"

Summer scoffed at the taller girl. Just then they heard the soft hiss of a cat. The two girls looked to their left to see the end of a cat tail disappear round the bend.

"Mrs. Norris!" Summer said, "You know she's gone to get Mr. Filch, oh well have it then…"

"I think were on the seventh floor." Marissa said closing her eyes to think.

"Great help that does us!" Summer said "Now well know where were given detention."

Marissa kept pacing "We just need a place to hide." She said looking around to only find a suit of armor, which would not suffice to hide two people. And then she stopped. A doorway that was not there the moment before stood right in front of her. Without thinking she jumped toward it as the distinct sound of Mr. Filch's cane tapping the floor came into earshot.

"Summer, in here!" Marissa whispered and pulled the brunette with her through the door. Closing it quickly they relaxed letting out a sigh of relief before looking around.

"Blimey," Summer exclaimed in awe looking around the massive room filled with every different kind of item, "Where are we?"

Marissa let out a gasp. "I think…I think were in the room of requirement…"

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever find this room. She hadn't even been sure it still existed. Marissa gazed about the room, taking it in as all her parent's stories flooded her head: Dumbledore's Army meetings, the rebel's headquarters, the final battle…this room was a fable in the Potter household. Many late nights were spent with James as young child, guessing at all the secrets this room held. She wondered if her brother has ever found it. She smirked. Beat you to it bro, she thought.

In reality it looked like an oversized unused classroom. Desks and chairs were piled up as stacks of books and other abandoned items nested around the makeshift towers creating caverns of walking paths between mountains of forgotten things.

Marissa pushed herself off the door where she had been resting, her shoulder blades leaving the solid door as she felt herself propelled forward by curiosity. Amongst the clutter there was opening in the floor to Marissa's right. Walking through the cleared out area something shiny caught her eye. As Marissa neared the object she was taken aback by its size. A grand mirror, nearly as tall as the ceiling stood before her on two clawed feet. It's ornate gold frame having caught her eye from across the room, she assumed. Upon further inspection she read an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Looking into the magnificent mirror Marissa let out a gasp! The eyes she saw in its reflection where not her own. Marissa spun around wand out and ready to find nobody, nothing.

"What in merlin's beard are you making noise 'bout?" Summer said coming round the bend of a particularly large tower of chairs. A sad looking broom in her hand, wand out in the other, she stopped next to Marissa. "Think it'll work?" She asked enthusiastically as a feeble twig broke off the brooms end.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Sum." Marissa replied glancing at the broom distractedly. "Look's a bit dodgy if you ask me." Setting her attention back on the mirror she didn't see anything in it, maybe she had just imagined it, she thought to herself. She took a step to her right, back in front of the mirror and again gasped as those eyes stared back at her. She whipped around, only to once again find nothing.

Summer gave her best friend a peculiar look. "Blimey will you stop making noise! You're gonna give me a heart attack." Following the taller girl's gaze Summer turned around and raised her eyebrows as she saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Uh mate, what'cha looking at?"

Marissa turned back to the mirror, not being able to tear her own eyes off the ones staring back at her. "Can't you see?" Marissa asked attention only on the mirror.

"See what?...Bloody hell, what did you find?" Summer said in wonder as she took a last disdainful look at the meek broom in her hand before discarding it. "That's some mirror." She gaped at its grandeur. "I can't see anything in it?"

Tearing her eyes away Marissa turned to the smaller girl, "Here," she said moving aside for the brunette to stand directly in front of the mirror. "...do you see…?"

Summer shrieked.

"I don't think—" Marissa began her heart rate increasing at the prospect that she hadn't been imagining things.

"I'm, I'm holding a trophy!" Summer exclaimed.

"You're what?" Marissa asked confused. There were no trophies around.

"I'm surrounded by trophies!" Summer continued, leaning in toward the mirror for a better look. "I've, we've won the Quidditch Cup!" She continued enthralled by what she saw in the mirror's reflection. She pointed her finger toward the mirror counting. "Every year! Gryffindor's won the Cup all seven years…and I'm captain!"

Marissa just stared dumbfounded at her best friend. Summer was standing with nothing around her, nor could she see anything in the mirror.

"Wait…eight? I'm holding an eighth trophy…but that doesn't make sense…" Summer had stepped forward, within inches of the mirror inspecting something Marissa couldn't see.

"THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! I'VE WON THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" Summer screamed. Marissa flinched at the sudden volume. "I've…I've…the Quidditch World Cup…" Summer gazed at the mirror in awe. "What is this mirror?" she asked reaching out, stroking it with her hand. She then spun around to face Marissa. "Do you think it show's our future, yeah?"

"I don't know," Marissa stated her brow furrowed, "I don't think so." She was confused. How could what she have seen be her future? "I don't know."

"So you can't see this?" Summer said gesturing to the air around her.

"No." Marissa said simply. Lost in her thoughts.

"Maybe you can only see your own future?" Summer said hopefully.

"I duno Sum." Marissa replied, "Maybe."

"So what did you see?" Summer asked, taking her attention off the mirror.

"Uh," Marissa began, she didn't want to tell Summer. "Blimey! What time is it Sum? We still have to find our way back before anyone gets up!" she stated as if it had just dawned on her.

" Merlin's beard! You're right!" Summer exclaimed, "I don't even know where in the castle we are." There were no windows, no light to give a hint of time.

They left the room, Summer's head filled with quidditch and prestige and hope while Marissa was filled with uncertainty and confusion. The mirror couldn't show their future, could it? No, she thought to herself, there is no way those eyes could have anything to do with her future, eyes that have been haunting her for weeks.

-kb


End file.
